Aún pasen mil años
by miss strawberry
Summary: Una nueva investigadora se ha unido al CCG, ella llevara al maximo al equipo de los quinques comandado por Haise Sasaki y a él también, no tiene idea de lo que chica hará con él, será inevitable no dejarse llevar, a pesar del secreto que guarda la chica de cabello violeta llamada Kirishima Touka.
1. Al fin

**Esto se me ocurrió después de leer Tokyo Ghoul:re, Haise Sasaki es Kaneki, nadie me sacara eso de la cabeza hasta que Sui Ishida lo haga, mientras él será Kaneki para mí, que ridiculez que es la misma persona en fin, lean y digan que les parece, es un TouKen obvio.**

**OWO**

Era una mañana como cualquiera, Haise Sasaki caminaba al centro de operaciones de la CCG, en el primer distrito, había recibido un mensaje del director, un nuevo subordinado para el equipo de los quinques que él dirige actualmente, no le dijeron mucho, solo que debía presentarse a las 8 a.m. en punto, para conocer a su nuevo subordinado, esperaba que este nuevo chico fuera más respetuoso, entro en la oficina, se registró como cada mañana, se dirigió al ascensor, pulso el botón que decía 20 para dirigirse a la oficina de su superior, extrañamente todo el trayecto lo paso solo en el ascensor, cosa que no era común. Sasaki un chico de 22 años, 1.70 de estatura, su cabello peculiar, ya que la parte superior era de color negro y las puntas blancas, su ojo derecho gris y el otro rojo, un chico bastante apuesto, su apariencia tierna y amable, pero a la hora de luchar lo hacía con una fuerza y agilidad inimaginable, no por nada era la promesa de Arima Kishou, al llegar a la puerta de la gran oficina del director de la CCG Tsuneyoshi Washuu, toco y recibió un adelante en respuesta; al entrar noto que frente al gran escritorio de su superior en una silla se encontraba una chica, solo veía su espalda y su cabello violeta recogido en un moño bajo, la chica no volteo a verlo.

-Buen día-hablo Sasaki.

-Buenos días Haise, has llegado a tiempo para conocer a tu nueva subordinada, más bien tú nueva colega, ella y tu dirigirán a las quinques de hoy en-la chica entonces se puso de pie, y se dio vuelta hacia él, los hermosos ojos violetas lo miraron sin expresión alguna, era una chica bastante bonita pensó, no media más de 1.60, delgada y muy bien formada, usaba una falda negra, un saco blanco con el pin dorado de los miembros del CCG, una camisa azul claro y una corbata azul más oscuro, hacia resaltar el blanco de su piel, Sasaki no pudo evitar preguntarse si era una broma, de pronto la chica hablo.

-Kirishima Touka, 21 años, investigador rango 1, especialista en quinques, especialidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, experta en el uso de ukaku-dijo ella dejando fluir su voz grave, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más rudo.

-No la subestimes Haise, la he visto derrotar tanto a ghouls como investigadores, no por nada la he puesto en tu escuadrón, es una gran promesa como tú, necesito que la entrenes, ella no es persona cualquiera-sonrio maliciosamente el hombre-por el momento es todo…ah sí, mantenla alejada de Mado, eso es todo.

Sasaki y Touka salieron de la oficina, la chica no hablaba ni lo miraba, se dirigieron a la oficina asignada al equipo de quinques, al entrar estaban todos Ginshi Shirazu(19 años) el chico de los dientes raros y aspecto más extraño aun, Kuki Urie (19 años) ,Tooru Mutsuki (19 años) el chico débil del equipo, Saiko, la chica de cabello azul se acercó a Touka, cosa que ni la inmuto y de la nada la ataco, siendo bloqueada al instante por la misma Touka, todos se asombraron, la chica peli violeta ni se había molestado en contraatacar.

-No es correcto atacar a tú superior-hablo fríamente Touka.

-Simplemente quería comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos-dijo como si nada la chica-Saiko-dijo la chica extendiendo su mano hacia Touka, la cual solo la ignoro.

-Creo que eso fue innecesario Saiko-dijo Sasaki-no molesten a la superior Kirishima, si no me equivoco tienen tareas asignadas el día de hoy, no hagan nada tonto y reporten cualquier cosa a la oficina, yo pondré al día a la señorita Kirishima-todos asintieron con su cabeza y salieron disparados de ahí, creían que Urie daba miedo, pero extrañamente en los pocos minutos de haber conocido a la chica de cabello violeta, supieron que estaban equivocados-lamento eso, mi equipo, ellos…no son muy educados que digamos-dijo el joven rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas a las que he conocido con actitudes similares, además llevo entrenando toda mi vida, un golpe no es nada-le sonrio por primera vez.

-Mutsuki es el más obediente de todos, los demás son algo rebeldes-continuo Sasaki-¿De dónde eres Kirishima?

-Touka-dijo, él la miro asombrado-me gustaría que me llamaras Touka y nací aquí en Tokyo-Haise se extrañó por la amabilidad que mostraba ahora la chica con la que se encontraba, ella lo noto-no soy tan terrible si eso crees y Haise, ¿de dónde eres?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

-La verdad no lo sé, hace años desperté en un hospital, Arima-san estuvo viendo por mí desde entonces, la verdad no se mucho de mi pasado-contestó apenado.

-Ya veo-respondió ella-a veces yo quisiera olvidar mi pasado-hablo con un aire de tristeza la chica, el no entendía por que hablaba con tanta familiaridad hacia él-pero no es posible, en fin.

-Kirishima…digo Touka-chan-se le salió decir eso, no entendió por qué, ella lo miro sorprendida-perdón eso ha sido irrespetuoso de mi parte-dijo avergonzado.

-No, no te avergüences, me gustaría que me siguieras llamando Touka-chan, ¿después de todo somos colegas no?-le animo ella-¿querías preguntarme algo?-le recordó.

-Oh si, disculpa mi rudeza, pero, ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad hacia mí?-dijo de pronto, ella solo le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

-No me vas a creer, pero tienes un parecido increíble con un buen amigo que conocí cuando tenía 17 años, él tenía 18 estudiaba en la universidad Kamii, fue muy importante para mí jamás se lo dije-decía fascinada, el chico solo escuchaba atento-hace tres años que no se de él, cambio mucho y me alejo de su lado, al principio era muy inocente e incluso algo ingenuo, le encantaba leer, ¿a ti te gusta leer Haise?-pregunto saliendo de su trance.

-Me encanta-respondió con su rostro iluminado.

-Creo que ya es hora de recorrer el lugar, ¿vamos Sasaki?, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

-Claro Touka-chan-sonrió el chico.

-Espera, tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Te espero afuera entonces-dijo el chico para darle espacio, la chica saco su teléfono con el colgante de conejo algo desgastado por el tiempo y marco un número conocido para ella.

-Hinami, es él, es Kaneki, lo encontré-corto la comunicación y salió de la oficina.

**Cortito, pero es el inicio jiji, luego vendrán más cosas y habrá lemon, esto no es spoiler ni nada, solo es una teoría de que Haise y Kaneki son la misma persona, pero muchos lo creen así, son idénticos, en fin espero que les guste.**

**Imagen de Touka como investigadora, no dibujo muy bien así que no esperen mucho, es para que se den una idea.**

art/Investigadora-Kirishima-Touka-489307964


	2. Comodidad

**Aclaro, esto no contiene spoilers, es mi idea loca nada más, habrá lemon, así que considérense advertidos, y soy muy explícita a la hora de hablar de eso, yo no soy la dueña de Tokyo Ghoul, pero como me gustaría, en fin aquí esta otro nuevo capítulo fresquecito.**

**OWO**

Habían pasado dos meses en los cuales Touka se había encargado de meter en cintura al escuadrón de los quinques, los hacía entrenar duro, ya no se decía que fueran un escuadrón débil o una vergüenza para todo el CCG, Sasaki estaba impresionado por el liderazgo desempeñado por Touka, los chicos la obedecían porque temían de lo que ella podría hacerles, ya que en uno de sus entrenamientos los derroto a todos sin agitarse, por otro lado su amistad con la chica iba aumentando, solo la llamaba Touka-chan en privado, al igual que ella lo llamaba Sasaki-kun, frente a los demás usaban formalidades, Akira era un caso especial, ya que cada vez que estaban en una reunión con Touka presente se sentía cierta tensión entre ellas, por lo cual hacia hasta lo imposible por no juntarlas mucho.

-Muy bien han mejorado mucho-animo Touka-¿Qué opinas Haise?

-Definitivamente necesitábamos de alguien como tú-sonrio por lo cual Touka se sonrojo, mientras que sus subordinados observaban divertidos la escena, ya habían comenzado a especulas e incluso a hacer apuestas de que Akira mataria a Touka o viceversa, cuchicheaban a cerca de un posible triángulo amoroso, Touka noto las miradas burlonas y los sonidos empalagosos que emanaban los cuatro chicos, incluso el tímido de Mutsuki.

-¿Qué están esperando?-grito la superior Kirishima irritada al verlos-¿Quieren que vaya por una quinque y los envié al otro mundo?

-Creí que no necesitaba usar quinques superior Kirishima-hablo con sorna Saiko, Sasaki decidió intervenir.

-Saiko por favor ve a cambiarte de ropa, es hora de que vayan a hacer sus investigaciones, nos veremos mañana a primera hora.

-Si como sea-respondieron algunos de los chicos, excepto Mutsuki.

-Deberías mostrarte más estricto ante ellos, así de blando no te ganaras su respeto-dijo Touka estirándose un poco, el no pudo evitar mirarla en esa ropa deportiva, una blusa de tirantes blancos y un short negro,

-Luces bien Kirishima-se escuchó de pronto, se encontraban en la arena de entrenamiento del CCG, Sasaki no supo por qué le molesto el comentario, Touka solo se limitó a murmurar.

-Maldito idiota pervertido- dijo irritada.

-Si no te gusta que te digan eso, deberías usar el uniforme del CCG para entrenar-dijo Sasaki simplemente.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces esta semana, ese uniforme es muy incómodo para entrenar y ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué tal un combate?-sonrio ella y el también a modo de respuesta.

-Esta vez habrá un ganador y no un empate Kirishima-dijo el entrando en posición de combate.

-Hablas demasiado Haise-lo miro retándolo.

Entrenaban usando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos poseían una velocidad increíble, sus combates eran dignos de ser observados y usualmente los miembros del CCG hacían apuestas, pero hasta el momento nadie había ganado, la batalla había comenzado, Touka rápidamente se acercó para patear la cabeza de Sasaki, él la bloqueo y ella dio un salto mortal hacía atrás, fue el turno de él chico para tomar la iniciativa y atacar a Touka con los puños, la chica lo bloqueaba, mostrando los puños también, de pronto ella desapareció entre una nube de polvo, Sasaki se puso alerta, sabía que a ella le gustaba atacarlo así, de pronto sintió que cayó sobre sus hombros, el tomo sus piernas y se arrojó hacía atrás con ella, todos los espectadores gritaron ouch, el siguió atacándola usando sus manos como afilados cuchillos, ella lanzaba patadas y le daba golpes en la cara, de pronto en uno de sus ataques el chico corto uno de los tirantes de la blusa de Touka, dejando a la vista el crecimiento de su seno derecho, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los chicos del Centro de Contención Ghoul, quienes gritaron eufóricos, Sasaki se dio cuenta y rápidamente se quitó su sudadera para ponérsela a la chica.

-Es todo por hoy, no hay nada que ver-grito Haise, ganándose unos gritos por parte de los espectadores.

-Eres un aguafiestas Haise-grito uno.

-No es justo, siempre la tienes para ti-grito otro.

-Egoísta-se unía otro.

-Kirishima-san puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera-gritaba otro, siendo esa la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Ya basta, no soy propiedad de nadie idiotas pervertidos, Haise vámonos!

-Te dije que usaras el uniforme-decía Sasaki molestándola.

-¡Cállate!-contesto irritada, si por algo era conocida, además de sus habilidades y su bien formado cuerpo, era por ser una persona bastante temperamental, incluso Sasaki en muchas ocasiones, él se fue con ella a las duchas de la central, ella se dirigió a la de mujeres, mientras que él a la de los hombres, al terminar de bañarse, se encontraron con sus atuendos de oficina.

-Touka, tenemos una situación.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Un comedor compulsivo.

-Mierda-Salieron de la central en un auto rápidamente hacía el lugar donde el comedor se encontraba atacando, Sasaki nunca había visto a Touka usar un quinque, además no salían a misiones muy a menudo, normalmente salía todo el equipo junto, el lugar era una cantarilla cerca de una escuela privada, Touka conocía ese lugar perfectamete, en ese lugar había muerto Mado Kureo, el padre de Akira-_esto no puede ser peor_-pensó Touka.

-Llegamos-dijo Sasaki bajando con su maletín.

-Acabemos de una vez-dijo Touka irritada.

Entraron a la alcantarilla guiados por el sonido que provenía del ghoul, era un ser regordete y feo, con los ojos rojos y la boca llena de sangre, debajo de él había tres cuerpos, un hombre, una mujer y una niña, todos despedazados, Touka jamás había perdido el control, excepto ese día, no se pudo controlar, una furia que hacía mucho no sentía se apodero de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó su gabardina y saco, quedando en la camisa que usaba, la cual estaba especialmente diseñada para ella, no tenía mangas, Sasaki nunca antes se había dado cuenta de eso, de pronto de ella broto un ala y otra incompleta.

-Ukaku-dijo el sorprendido, Touka lo miro y el observo sus ojos rojos y negros, brillaban con intensidad, el casi cae al piso-¡eres un ghoul!-grito alarmando al comedor compulsivo.

-Mierda-murmuro.

Touka rápidamente se dispuso a atacar con su ukaku al ghoul que se regeneraba una y otra vez, con agilidad lanzaba lo que parecían afiladas plumas de su kagune, al intentar un golpe de cerca el ghoul la derribo, ella se levantó y siguió atacando, mientras Haise solo miraba, Touka atacaba de lejos, al acercarse más, el ghoul alcanzo a desgarrar su camisa, dejando a la vista su torso, después el ghoul se abalanzo sobre Haise, el intento activar su quinque pero esta se trabo, Touka salió por detrás y ataco por la espalda al monstruo, ella siguió dando la pelea por él, se notaba que poco a poco se agotaba, pero no se rendía, de una patada le saco la cabeza al ghoul y lo desmembró rápidamente, Sasaki noto lágrimas en los ojos de Touka y una expresión de rabia en su rostro, entonces él se sintió confundido, cuando ella no pudo más, se dejó caer agotada, pudo notar que había acabado con el ghoul, pero ella había terminado extremadamente agotada, podía ver que había vuelto a su apariencia habitual, pero estaba terriblemente cansada, su pecho casi descubierto subía y bajaba agitado, él se acercó a ella y la tomo en brazos, la cubrió con su saco y la saco de ahí, mientras él informaba de la situación para que vinieran a limpiar el lugar, no miro ni por un segundo a Touka, ella sentía que su final estaba cerca, al menos sería Kaneki quien acabara con ella, cerró los ojos cuando el subió al auto, solo arranco, ella abrió los ojos sin mirarlo aun.

-¿Acabaras conmigo en algún lugar alejado de la ciudad?-dijo con un aire de tristeza.

El silenció reino por unos minutos que parecieron horas, ella reconoció el trayecto, él la estaba llevando a su casa.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto asustada.

-A mi casa, necesito que me respondas unas cosas-dijo el serio sin mirarla, al llegar a la casa blanca ella salió usando su saco para cubrirse, aún tenía manchas de sangre del ghoul que recientemente había derrotado, él la escolto hasta la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar.

El silencio reino de nuevo.

-¿El director lo sabe?-dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué soy un ghoul?-el asintió-sí, él lo sabe.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que nací.

-¿Has matado a otras personas?

-Solo violadores y personas malas.

-¿Has matado a familias?

-No, pero si al padre de alguien-el ato cabos rápidamente.

-¿Tú asesinaste a Mado Kureo?, ¿el padre de Akira?

-Sí, pero en aquel entonces yo no sabía que él tenía familia, a él le gustaba cazarnos por diversión, hacernos sufrir, mato a la madre de una de mis más cercanas amigas, en aquel entonces estaba cegada por el odio y la venganza, pero cuando descubrí que estaba casado, me sentí aún más horrible por esta vida, ahora si no te molesta, mátame de una vez, sé que te doy asco y te repugno como a todos los del CCG-dijo cayendo al piso de rodillas.

-¿Por qué tanta ira contra ese ghoul?-dijo Sasaki en tono neutral.

-El mato a una familia, no puedo soportar, a mis padres los asesinaron cuando yo era una niña, mi vida fue un infierno, hasta que conocí a Kaneki-ese nombre resonó en él-él era un ghoul artificial, al principio me trato como a un monstruo, pero yo lo ayude a entrenar, se hizo más fuerte, él se volvió importante para mí, luego paso esa mierda y cuando lo vi de nuevo él ya era otra persona, luego ya no supe más de él.

-¿Por qué te recluto el director?

-Piensa que soy una buena ventaja-decía ella sollozando, de pronto sintió los brazos de Haise rodeándola.

-No voy a matarte, no podría, mucho menos a alguien qué me importa tanto como tú-ella levanto su rostro para encontrarse con la peculiar mirada de Sasaki.

-Sasaki-dijo ella.

-No sé qué haría si algo te pasara Touka-chan-las mismas palabras que Kaneki había pronunciado cuando la ayudo con su plan para atacar a Mado, los hermosos ojos de Touka se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Idiota-murmuro.

-Tranquila, no te dejare sola, es mi turno de protegerte-ella le devolvió el abrazo y enteró su cabeza en su pecho.

-No me abandones.

-Jamás.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Por mi vida.

-Sasaki-ella levanto la vista.

-Touka-chan-el acorto la distancia tomando la iniciativa y ella se permitió acercarse un poco más, hasta sentir ambos un suave roce, fue algo corto, pero lleno de significado, se separaron para verse, el volvió a la realidad-Lo…lo siento…no debí.

-No te preocupes, me ha gustado, ha sido mi primer beso-le sonrio ella.

-También el mío.

-Sasaki, creo que debemos regresar a la oficina.

-Cierto, un momento, ¿Cómo es que las puertas de detección RC no se vuelven locas cuando las cruzas?

-Están averiadas, mi amigo Kaneki logro cruzarlas sin ser detectado, pero para no arriesgarnos el director tomo precauciones, a parte de él, solo tú sabes mi secreto.

-Prometo guardarlo celosamente.

Después de eso Touka se limpió la sangre, se acomodó el cabello en su habitual moño, y salió de la casa de Sasaki para subir al auto con él, en el trayecto ella le dijo que tenía un regalo muy especial para él, pero que aún no podría dárselo, le dijo que era una pertenencia de su querido a Kaneki, pero deseaba que el la tuviera, cuando tuviera la oportunidad se lo daría, llegaron a la oficina de la CCG, de inmediato fueron informados que habían acabado con un parasito llamado Shittuo, era un ghoul comedor compulsivo con un kagune tipo bikaku, los felicitaron por el excelente trabajo, el director estaba realmente complacido, los logros se seguían acumulando y así comenzó una amistad que iba más allá de lo esperado.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel incidente, desde entonces todo seguía igual, aparentemente, Touka y Sasaki solo se comportaban diferente en privado, ante los demás eran simplemente colegas, pero ese día en especial, cuando todos se encontraban en su pausa para comer, él se quedó en la oficina con Touka revisando unos papeles, tenían una nueva misión, el equipo quinque o de ghouls artificiales como Touka lo llamaba, tenían que buscar a un ghoul gourmet con un restaurant en el distrito 20, Tsukiyama Shuu, kagune tipo Kokaku.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Haise.

-Sí, este tipo es una verdadera molestia, intento comerse a Kaneki un sinfín de ocasiones-dijo molesta.

-Necesitamos ubicar su paradero.

-Se dónde está su estúpido restaurante, pero aun no podemos ir por él, estará lleno de ghouls ahí, tenemos que entrenar mejor a los chicos ese Mutsuki sí que me preocupa, es muy débil pero con un poco más de entrenamiento lo lograra-dijo Touka mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Sasaki, últimamente se había vuelto adicta al contacto de sus labios y el parecía pensar igual.

-Touka-chan, alguien puede vernos.

-No importa, no hacemos nada malo-decía mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Sasaki-solo uno.

-Sabes que cada vez me cuesta más detenerme-dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ella.

-No me molestaría si no lo hicieras-decía pegándose más a él.

El contacto no se hizo esperar más, al principio fue tierno, dulce, poco a poco cobro intensidad, se volvió un beso lleno de urgencia, demandando pasión, sin pensar bien en lo que hacía Haise subió a Touka al escritorio, devorando sus labios, tomando aire cada que se cansaban, de pronto los besos pasaron a ser más pasionales, sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio, la boca de Touka tenía un sabor agradable para él y el para ella, las manos de Sasaki tomaron vida propia y una de ellas acariciaba uno de los muslos de Touka, mientras la otra se mantenía en la espalda de la chica para acercarla más a su cuerpo, mientras que las de ella se enredaban en el cabello desordenado de Haise, el chico subió su mano por la pierna de la chica y ella se sobre salto, era un contacto nuevo más no desagradable, la mano de Sasaki subió para acariciar uno de los pechos de Touka, ella dejo escapar un gemido, ambos sentían que estaban yendo demasiado lejos, pero no podían parar, no querían parar, siguieron así, hasta que en un impulso el chico abrió las piernas de ella y se posiciono en medio, al sentir la notable excitación del muchacho ella se sobre salto y se separó.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿hice algo malo?-cuestiono preocupado, respirando erráticamente.

-No, no es eso, es solo que…-Touka bajo la mirada apenada.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿tú también?-dijo Sasaki.

-¿Cómo que yo también Sasaki?-dijo molesta.

-No, no lo tomes a mal, es solo que yo también soy…este…también soy virgen-dijo el chico poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza y llevando su mano izquierda detrás de su nuca, como hacía cuando estaba nervioso o avergonzado.

-Oh, sí, lo soy-dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-Entonces tiene que ser especial.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú primera vez-Touka se puso roja y grito escandalizada-también será la mía, pero si no es lo que tú estás pensando, entonces, olvida lo que dije.

-Sasaki, claro que me gustaría que pasara contigo.

-Sé que nos conocemos desde hace un mes, pero siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, no sé por qué…-luego cayó en cuenta de la respuesta de Touka-¿Lo dices enserió Touka-chan?

-Enserio.

-Entonces definitivamente haré que sea algo muy especial.

-No te molestes, será especial ya por el hecho de ser tú.

-No, es mi deber de caballero-se defendió el.

-Como gustes-rio ella, mientras que pegados a la puerta se encontraban cuatro chicos.

-¡Te lo dije!, paga Saiko-decía Urie.

-Rayos, ahí va mi paga de este mes-dijo la chica resignada.

-Quien diría que el superior Haise sería todo un casanova-los chicos rieron mientras Mutsuki reía nerviosamente.

-¿Qué hacen ahí los cuatro?-dijo una queda voz.

-Superior Mado-dijeron todos levantándose-¿Qué hace aquí?

-No es de su incumbencia, ¿esta Sasaki dentro?

-Sí, él y la superior Touka se encuentran adentro-Akira hizo una mueca, no era nada nuevo, toda la oficina sabía que esas dos no se soportaban, eran como dos imanes tratando de juntarse, sin previo aviso entro a la oficina, observando a los chicos revisando papeles y comenzando una estrategia.

-Sasaki, ¿cómo va el caso del gourmet?-pregunto ignorando la presencia de Touka, quién solo bufo.

-De momento estamos armando la estrategia, como sabes en dos semanas seremos trasladados al distrito 20, haremos un barrido del lugar, Kirishima consiguió algo de información, entrenaremos a las quinques apropiadamente y lograremos ganar.

-Muy bien, solo no dejes que esa cosa te coma-refiriéndose a Touka- sería una molestia tener que buscar a alguien con tus habilidades-dijo retirándose por fin.

-Cada día la soporto menos-dijo Touka.

-Creo que eres la persona menos apropiada para eso-lo fulmino con la mirada-ya sabes por qué lo digo, en fin-los chicos pensaron que hablaban de una simple rivalidad de amores-Urie, Saiko, Mutsuki, Shirazu, mañana a primera hora, entrenaremos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y usaremos las nuevas quinques, retírense.

-HAI-dijeron todos a unísono retirándose de la oficina.

-Kirishima-la aludida levanto la vista-el viernes pasare por ti a tu departamento, a las 7:30, cena romántica.

-¿Tan rápido pensaste en un plan para eso?-dijo Touka sorprendida.

-Solo ponte algo bonito, yo hare el resto-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Vuelve a hablarme así y te parto en dos-dijo irritada.

Salieron de la oficina con rumbo a sus hogares, se despidieron con un simple beso y un hasta luego, Touka tomo un taxi a su casa, en el trayecto ella enviaba mensajes, al llegar a su casa llamo a Hinami.

-Hola Hinami-chan, si, si, lo sé, prometo que el próximo domingo lo llevare a la cafetería, tu ten listas todas las cosas, haremos que su memoria regrese.

**OWO**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo por qué muero de sueño, hasta luego :D**


	3. Progreso

**¡Ishida Sui estas matándome!, acabo de leer y releer el capítulo 2 de Tokyo Ghoul:re, ahora sí estoy segurísima que Haise es Kaneki, ya quiero que salga Touka, y a causa de unos comentarios que leí, leo el manga en inglés por si tenían dudas, bueno uno de los comentarios que leí me dio una idea, pensaba hacer este capítulo con el lemon entre Touka y Haise, pero eso tendrá que esperar. En fin muchas cosas van a cambiar.**

**OWO**

Un día nuevo comenzaba, el equipo Qs (quinques), se encontraba entrenando arduamente, ese día el entrenamiento corría por cuenta de Sasaki, mientras que Touka estaba en la oficina investigando en la base de datos de la CCG, buscando información sobre Kaneki, busco y nada, se comenzó a exasperar, se levantó de su asiento, pensó que lo más probable era que la información se encontrara en los archivos secretos de la CCG, al salir de la oficina se topó con Akira Mado, al cruzarse sus miradas, saltaron chispas.

-Huele asqueroso aquí-dijo Akira.

-Interesante-dijo Touka inexpresiva-eres capaz de captar tu propio olor Mado-eso molesto a Akira.

-No le faltes el respeto a tu superior Kirishima-se notaba el odio en la voz de la chica de cabello claro.

-Que seas mi superior no te hace mejor que yo-replico Touka provocándola.

-Que tú seas una basura asquerosa me hace superior a ti, ¿crees que no sé qué eres un asqueroso ghoul?-dijo con sorna.

-Sea ghoul o no, ese no es tu problema, estas molesta por qué en realidad si soy superior a ti, soy mejor en el campo de batalla y más útil-sonrio la peli violeta.

-Los de tu tipo me dan asco-fruncía su seño pero no levantaba la voz.

-Es una lástima, porque, si no te habías dado cuenta, estas rodeada de ellos, todo el escuadrón quinque está conformado por ghouls, genuinos o artificiales, ¿sabías que un ghoul mestizo es más fuerte que uno completo?-Touka seguía irritando a Mado-¿ya diste con el ghoul que mato a tu padre?-dijo en tono sombrío, la cara de Akira cambió completamente, se había quedado sin palabras, Touka había dado en el blanco-sí me disculpas, tengo que ir a entrenar junto a Haise y los demás-seguiría investigando después.

-Te estaré vigilando Kirishima.

-Yo que tú, busco un pasatiempo para no aburrirme o un asilo donde internarte, no dudo que enloquezcas como tu padre.

-Al menos yo crecí con mis padres-contrataco Akira.

-Buen golpe, pero con eso no me acabarás-Touka la miro sobre su hombro y siguió caminando.

Últimamente esos encuentros eran más frecuentes, pronto se encontrarían en el campo de batalla y no acabarían hasta que una saliera con vida, pero Touka tenía un as bajo la manga, encontró algo que sabía que era de gran interés para Mado, ella misma había se encargaría de poner a Akira al borde, se dirigió al vestidor de damas y se puso su ropa de entrenamiento, le hizo caso a Sasaki, se puso una blusa negra de mangas cortas, un pantalón corto gris, botas negras, se ató su cabello en una coleta alta, unos cuantos mechones se le escaparon, lo cual la hacía verse aún más atractiva, afortunadamente el vestidor estaba a un lado del área de entrenamiento, al entrar las miradas se posaron en ella, Sasaki respiro tranquilo, al menos esta vez usaba una blusa sin escote, estaba comenzando a molestarse de las miradas nada inocente de los compañeros que se encontraban entrenando, mientras que los integrantes del escuadrón se encontraban dispersos, Saiko con su teléfono jugando con alguna nueva aplicación, Urie con sus auriculares, quienes al notar la entrada de Touka cambiaron sus posturas, la mirada inexpresiva de Touka los hacía saber que pronto explotaría.

-Tenemos una nueva área designada-dijo al fin Touka.

-¿Por qué yo no sabía?-la interrogo Sasaki.

-Me lo acaban de informar, es un área especial para nosotros, seremos capaces de usar al cien por ciento nuestras habilidades, y sentirnos libres de destrozar lo que esté a nuestro paso, pueden destrozarse entre ustedes si gustan-dijo sin darle importancia-por el momento observare sus progresos Mutsuki contra Yonebayashi.

-Te acabare Mutsuki-rio Saiko.

-Mutsuki, no tengas piedad solo porque es una chica, recuerda que es tramposa-aconsejo Touka.

-Sí, superior Kirishima-respondió el chico del ojo parchado.

-Por lo tanto Urie y Shirazu-al escuchar sus nombres se emocionaron-tráiganme un café, y que no se derrame como la última vez-los miro sería, siempre era más estricta con ellos dos-cuando estos dos terminen, si aún le quedan fuerzas, el ganador se enfrentara con alguno de ustedes, ¡ahora largo!

-¡Comiencen!-ordeno Sasaki, mientras él y Touka se sentaban a observarlos-¿Tú investigación ha dado frutos?, ¿ya sabes algo de tu amigo?-dijo con una pizca de tristeza el joven Sasaki.

-No y cuando me dirigía a los archivos físicos, Mado se topó en mi camino-dijo ella sin apartar la vista de los chicos que peleaban, Saiko parecía que bailaba, mientras los movimientos de Mutsuki eran muy inconsistentes.

-No me digas que otra vez…

-Ella comenzó.

-Touka ya hablamos de esto, no puedes estar peleando con ella siempre.

-Ella comenzó Sasaki, sé que se muere por destrozarme-lo miro por fin.

-No sé, Mado siempre ha sido temperamental, ahora que lo pienso ella y tu son muy similares en eso-la mirada asesina de Touka lo comprobó-no me mires así, ambas tienen carácter fuerte, tal vez por eso chocan tanto.

-Tal vez, aun así, no creo que soporte mucho.

-No te preocupes, estaré cerca por si necesitas golpear algo-ella le dedico una sonrisa.

-Lo tendré en mente, entonces, ¿qué planeas para este viernes?

-Conocí a una chica agradable, algo temperamental, pero tiene unos ojos muy lindos, golpea muy duro, pienso llevarla a cenar, a caminar un rato y lo demás se lo dejo a ella.

-Oh, no sabía que tenías planes tan interesantes-dijo fingiendo molestia-ella lo pasara muy bien contigo.

-Eso espero, de verdad creo que esta chica es especial.

-Vaya, eso suena maravilloso.

-Entonces te recojo a las 7:30-le sonrio deslumbrantemente.

-Claro-respondió ella pellizcando su mejilla, a él le pareció que esa acción ya había ocurrido antes-por cierto, ¿tienes libre el domingo?

-Pensaba leer un poco, ¿qué tienes en mente?

-¿Me acompañas a una cafetería?, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

-¿Amigo tuyo?

-Amiga, te caerá muy bien, es como mi hermanita, su nombre es Hinami.

-Oh, ¿solo será ella?

-Am, de echo la cafetería es de mis amigos, así que técnicamente…

-Todos ahí son ghouls-termino.

-Pero tú también eres uno.

-Lo sé, pero nos dedicamos a acabar con ellos-dijo con pesar.

-Corrección, nos dedicamos a eliminar a los ghouls que no pueden controlarse, nadie tiene que saber.

-Akira ya me llamo la atención una vez, incluso me golpeo en el estómago, según ella, me muestro demasiado empático ante ellos-bajo la mirada.

-Sasaki, te aseguro que algún día ella cambiara su opinión ante los nuestros, antes de lo que piensas.

-Superior Kirishima, su café-Shirazu le extendió el vaso con el líquido caliente.

-Tardaron demasiado.

-Nos entretuvimos un rato con un encuentro amistoso-continuo el chico de dientes afilados.

-Espero que no hayan usado sus kagunes-dijo Touka-no nos gusta su imprudencia.

-Él lo provoca-contesto Urie señalando a Shirazu.

-No me importa quién…-Touka fue interrumpida.

-Vaya, Mutsuki está dando una buena pelea-se escuchó de pronto, los cuatro observaron la arena, Saiko y Mutsuki se encontraban, luchando fieramente, no se podía decir cuando acabarían, de pronto un golpe que no pudo bloquear termino derribando al chico del parche, la ganadora fue la chica que rápidamente volvió a su dispositivo, sin dar importancia a su alrededor.

-Urie, tú turno, Yonebayashi, descansa, Mutsuki necesitas continuar-dijo Sasaki.

Y así pasaron todo ese día, se retiraron a las 6 de la tarde, los miembros del escuadrón ya se encontraban en la casa que compartían, Touka y Sasaki habían salido de la central, se encontraban recorriendo la calles de Tokyo sin hablar, a veces no necesitaban decir nada, la compañía del otro los reconfortaba, estaban entrando a un parque cuando Sasaki noto que Touka se tensaba y se quedaba estática, observando a alguien, el busco a lo que ella miraba y resulto ser una persona, que miraba a Sasaki impactado, después Touka solo dijo.

-Amon.

**OWO**

**Chan chan chaaaaan!, aquí lo dejo, para hacerla de emoción jiji, saludos y gracias por leer :D**


	4. Rinkaku

**Primero que nada, ¡Amo sus comentarios!, toditos ellos :D, me da gusto que les guste mi idea ocurrente, les agradezco de verdad, pero no me maten si tardo en actualizar, voy a la universidad así que entre eso, exámenes y reportes de mis prácticas, no siempre hay tiempo, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, saludos.**

**Capítulo con sorpresa especial ñ.ñ**

**OWO**

-Amon-dijo impresionada.

-Touka-chan, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto Sasaki.

-Sí, es un ex agente de la CCG-dijo ella sin apartar la vista del hombre.

-Nunca lo había visto.

-Es una historia complicada, espera aquí-dijo ella emprendiendo su paso hacía Amon, el noto a la chica y poso su vista en ella.

-Hola conejo-dijo cuando ella se acercó, pero sin expresión alguna.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en no mencionar eso-dijo ella seria.

-Hay cosas que no se olvidan, ¿qué has averiguado?

-No mucho, Mado-el cambio su expresión drásticamente-no me deja ni a sol ni sombra.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Insoportable-Amon le envió una mirada molesta-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, me odia.

-No es para menos.

-Cállate, ella está bien, si es lo que quieres saber, ¿planeas hacer un movimiento pronto?

-No lo sé, no sé qué pensará de mi ahora que…-Touka lo interrumpió.

-Eres un monstruo igual que yo-dijo sarcástica.

-No me ayudes Kirishima-la miro irritado, noto que Haise se acercaba-¿lo conoces?-dijo señalando para que ella volteara, la chica solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sí, él es Haise Sasaki, investigador rango 1, ghoul artificial, dirige el escuadrón quinque junto a Mado, yo respondo a sus órdenes.

-Se parece a aquel chico-dijo mientras lo examinaba, Sasaki al notar la mirada de Amon se puso nervioso.

-Sospecho que es él, pero parece que le lavaron el cerebro, pero aun no estoy muy segura, no lo he visto usar su kagune, pero tienen gustos similares, estoy noventa y cinco por ciento segura de que se trata de él, pero aun no consigo comprobarlo-dijo ella bajando la guardia y usando un tono de voz apagado.

-Revisa los archivos físicos de la CCG, ahí debe haber información, en caso de que tu hipótesis sea cierta y le hayan lavado el cerebro, estoy seguro de que habrá un informe sobre eso, hasta luego Kirishima, mucha suerte y cuídate de Arima, estaremos en contacto.

-Igualmente Amon, ten cuidado tú también, avísame si necesitas algo-se despidieron y ella volvió junto a Haise-¿nos vamos?-dijo sacándolo de su trance.

-Ah, sí-dijo comenzando a andar.

-Tengo hambre.

-Vamos a mi casa-ofreció el chico.

-¿Y encontrarme con el circo de fenómenos con el que vives?-lo miro arqueando una ceja, el rio nervioso.

-¿Te molesta si vamos a mi apartamento?-dijo de pronto, si él estuviera tomando una bebida, de seguro la habría escupido-no es necesario que me veas así, puedes decir no si tanto te repugna la idea.

-No, no es eso, solo me sorprendiste-decía el nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-¿Entonces?-dijo ella.

-¿Entonces qué?-respondió distraído.

-Olvídalo Haise-dijo emprendiendo el camino, pero de pronto se topó con una parvada y se quedó helada, Sasaki corrió tras ella y al observarla petrificada solo dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre Touka-chan?-dijo preocupado.

-Nada, vámonos-dijo incomoda.

-Es cierto, le temes a las aves Touka-chan-dijo sonriendo deslumbrantemente, ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-decía observándolo asombrada.

-Eh…este…creí haberlo escuchado.

-A nadie le he dicho eso-solo unas personas en el mundo lo sabían y una de esas personas era Kaneki, ella lo siguió observando atenta, de pronto las aves emprendieron el vuelo, haciendo que pegara un grito que salió casi ahogado, Sasaki se acercó a ella y la abrazo para tranquilizarla, ella escondió su cabeza en el varonil pecho del muchacho, era un acto tan tierno.

-¿Ya se fueron?-pregunto con temblor en la voz, el sonrio conmovido.

-Sí Touka-chan, anda, vayamos a tu casa-le dijo tomándola de la mano, pensando que ella se había olvidado de la pregunta que le había hecho antes de que las aves volaran.

Más ella no lo olvido, simplemente decidió dejar el tema de lado, siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron al complejo de apartamentos donde ella vivía, subieron hasta el segundo piso, entraron al departamento, ella rápidamente fue a buscar algo para que ambos comieran, lo había invitado a sentarse en el comedor, pronto ella puso dos platos con carne y dos tazas de café, comieron en silencio, al terminar el ayudo a lavar los platos.

-Veamos una película-ofreció Touka mientras se dirigía a su habitación, el dudo y ella lo noto-¿Qué ocurre?

-No quisiera ser inapropiado-dijo el avergonzado, ella le sonrio con calidez.

-No lo serías, además te estoy invitando-dijo ella señalando lo obvio-vamos-lo animo.

-De acuerdo-dijo resignado, algo había en esa chica que lo asustaba y atraía al mismo tiempo.

Entraron a la ordenada habitación de Touka, las paredes eran claras, de un color cielo, con toques azul más oscuro, la cama se veía bastante cómoda, con sus colchas y edredones, en tonos claros y oscuros, azul, blanco y negro, ella se sentó en la cama invitándolo a unírsele, él se sentó junto a ella, Touka encendió el televisor con el control y rápidamente puso lo primero que encontró, a los treinta minutos ella ya se notaba aburrida, sus ojos se cerraban del aburrimiento, se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo Sasaki levantándose, ella lo tomo del brazo con ambas manos, tenía la cabeza agachada, ocultando un sonrojo, su voz salió queda.

-No, quédate un poco más, por favor-suplico ella sin mirarlo aún, el regreso a su asiento a su lado, la observo y ella levanto el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Él la miro pensando que se veía increíblemente tierna así, que no se pudo resistir, con sus manos tomo el rostro de la chica y sin dudarlo ni un segundo deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, el cual ella correspondió, puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho. El beso duro unos segundos, pero dio paso a otros, el poco a poco la atraía más hacia su cuerpo y ella se aferraba a él con fuerza, el beso que le siguió a ese fue más cargado, mas ansioso, el disfrutaba el contacto con la chica, pronto sus lenguas se encontraron danzando juntas, Sasaki acariciaba el rostro de Touka, pero su mano bajo poco a poco, al igual que sus labios, los cuales se dirigieron al cuello de la chica, haciendo que ella liberara unos suaves gemidos, volvió a besar sus labios, una de sus manos se dirigía a tomar uno de los senos de Touka y acariciarlo por encima de su camisa, mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba contra él, poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama, quedando el sobre ella, seguían besándose, el acariciaba con fervor los pechos de la chica, mientras ella acariciaba la espalda de él sobre la camisa.

Haise desabotono la camisa de Touka, ella le desamarro la corbata con urgencia, ya no se besaban, se devoraban con urgencia, con necesidad, de pronto la camisa de la joven mujer descansaba en el piso junto a la corbata, Sasaki ahora acariciaba el trasero de Touka, ella por su parte se dedicó a sacarle la camisa como pudo, y la tiro al piso, no se dieron cuenta cómo fue que terminaron hincados en la cama, la chica le quito el cinturón y desabrocho el pantalón de Haise, el encontró el cierre de la falda, la hizo recostarse, brevemente rompiendo el beso, él la miro mientras le sacaba la falda, el subir y bajar de su pecho, el cual denotaba la excitación que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Ese pantalón tiene que irse-dijo ella.

Como si de una orden se tratase, él se lo saco rápidamente, para después retirar las malditas pantimedias, las cuales termino rasgando por la desesperación, Touka gimió ante la acción, el observo el delicado brasiere de encaje de color morado y la panti a juego, eso lo enloqueció, volvió a unirse en un beso con ella, sus manos buscaron con urgencia el broche del sujetador en la espalda de la chica, no tenían la más mínima de lo que estaban haciendo, solo sabían que no querían parar, la chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo la dura masculinidad de Haise, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios en cuanto sintió caer los tirantes de su brasiere por sus brazos, lo dejo caer al piso, miro al chico y observo su rostro sonrojado, él la recostó de nuevo, se tomó un momento para observarla, la pálida piel de sus senos era adornada por unos rosados y erguidos pezones los cuales pedían atención urgentemente, él se llevó uno a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo, mientras al otro lo acariciaba con su mano, sintió como la chica se arqueaba por debajo de él, sus gemidos eran más fuertes, él se deleitaba escuchándolos, dejo los pechos de la chica y fue bajando, depositando suaves besos en el camino a su ombligo, siguió bajando y se topó con la única prenda que le quedaba a la chica, puso sus manos en los costados de la ahora molesta prenda, busco en ella alguna señal de arrepentimiento, pero en lugar de eso, una mirada de "!Hazlo de una vez!", fue lo que encontró, admiro el cuerpo perfecto de la chica.

-Hermosa-fue todo lo que salió de su boca antes de besarla de nuevo.

Ella bajo sus manos hasta el apretado bóxer negro del chico, y sin pedir algún tipo de permiso, lo destrozo y lo tiro al piso, se asombró de ver la virilidad del chico, no creía que fuera tan impresionante, era su primera vez, la primera vez que veía un pene en su vida, lo acaricio temerosa de que a él no le gustara, pero el gemido ronco que salió de la boca del chico, le indico que lo disfrutaba, eso lo estaba volviendo loco, en un impulso volvió a recostarla en la cama, separando sus piernas, posicionándose entre ellas.

-Touka, ya no podré detenerme, si no dices algo ahora, ya no poder detenerme más adelante-su voz sonaba pausada, excitada.

-No quiero que te detengas, por favor Sasaki-rogo ella, frotando su intimidad contra la de él, provocando otro gemido en el chico. La beso dulcemente, mientras poco a poco la iba penetrando, sintió que la chica se tensaba, la miro preocupado, apretaba los labios y ceñía su ceño, le estaba doliendo, como si fuera una reacción automática, ella abrió los ojos y vio la preocupación en el rostro del chico, ella trato de sonreírle y darle ánimos-será peor si te detienes ahora.

Él sonrio y continuo lentamente, hasta que se topó con la barrera, esa señal de pureza, la cual él sabía que provocaría aún más dolor al romperse, tomo un poco de impulso, sería mejor hacerlo rápido, así el dolor pasaría más pronto, retrocedió un poco y se hundió en ella con fuerza, las lágrimas y el grito de dolor que ella emano, él se asustó y se detuvo, la había lastimado, pero antes de que su culpa fuera mayor ella lo miro y trato de sonreírle.

-Perdona, yo, pensé que si lo hacía rápido no te dolería tanto-dijo con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-El dolor es algo normal-mientras más pronto continúes, más pronto se irá.

El continuo, comenzando un ritmo lento, sintió como ella se iba relajando y se abrazaba de su cuello, él fue aumentando el ritmo, los suspiros y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, ella entrelazo sus piernas a las caderas del chico, haciendo más profunda la penetración.

-Aaah…Sa…sa…ki-decía entrecortadamente-más duro-pidió.

-Touka-chan…-aumento el ritmo de las embestidas y ella gimió más fuerte, gemía su nombre y en ese momento él se juró que ese sería el único nombre que ella pronunciaría entre gemidos, ella era suya, solo suya-dime que serás solo mía, solo mía-le pidió mientras la penetraba más fuerte.

-Sí, ahhh…Soy…tuya, solo tuya-suspiraba, mientras sentía cercano el famoso orgasmo-aaaaah, ahhh, Sasaki.

También él estaba llegando a la cumbre del placer, cuando Touka grito expresando que había llegado al clímax, el sintió como se corría dentro de la chica, en ese momento el kagune de ambos salió, ella lo miró y se sintió desfallecer, él tenía un rinkaku, justo como Kaneki, ya no había dudas, se dejó vencer por el sueño, quedando el sobre ella sin salir aun, así se quedaron dormidos. La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación los despertó, se encontraban abrazados, ella junto a él, en algún momento de la noche se habían separado, pero ese abrazo tan íntimo que se encontraban compartiendo, él la apretó más contra su cuerpo, ella le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

-Podría acostumbrarme a despertarme así el resto de mi existencia, tenerte entre mis brazos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-A mí también, será mejor que tomemos una ducha, siento mi cuerpo entumecido, principalmente entre mis piernas, es como si fueran dos imanes tratando de juntarse.

-¿Te ayudo a levantarte?-ofreció como buen caballero.

-no creo que sea necesario-dijo separándose, e intentando levantarse, ni si quiera se molestó en tapar su desnudez, su cabello enmarañado y sus labios rojos por tanto besarse la hacían verse como un ángel caído-¿Qué tanto me miras?-dijo ella fingiendo molestia.

-Creo que ya no podré vivir sin verte así cada mañana.

-Tonto-le sonrió ella-vamos a ducharnos-lo invito extendiéndole su mano, él se levantó rápidamente, tirando las sabanas en el proceso, dejando ver la mancha roja en el cubrecama, ambos la miraron y el chico se sintió culpable, pero fue interrumpido por la chica-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un rinkaku?

-No creí que fuera importante, además trato de no usarlo, anoche salió solo al igual que tu ukaku.

-Sí, eso es normal-se ducharon, desayunaron y arreglaron la cama, él se vistió con la ropa del día anterior, gracias al cielo que ese día tenían el turno de la tarde, ella se vistió con su ropa de oficina, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, se quedó pensando en las posibilidades de que ese encuentro una trajera una consecuencia consigo, una de esas consecuencias que respiran, comen y lloran.

-¿En qué piensas?-le pregunto él observándola por el espejo del tocador.

-En nada-respondió-vamos a tu casa para que te cambies.

Tomaron un taxi a la casa de Sasaki, al llegar el pago al chofer por el servició y entraron a la casa, cuando el abrió la puerta cuatro pares y medio de ojos se posaron en ellos, había olvidado que los chicos estarían allí, los tres chicos los veían picaronamente, mientras que solo se escuchó un…

-¡Saiko págame!

-¡Rayos!

**OWO**

**Tengan buena noche, jeje quise darle un giro entretenido, espero que les guste, y no, este no será el único encuentro entre ellos, habrá más, Mado se volverá loca al enterarse y aún más cuando se encuentre con alguien que creía muerto, ya les adelante mucho, ¡buenas noches!**


	5. Complicaciones

**Enserio lamento la demora y que sea algo corto, pero es necesario para lo que sigue, let's the drama begin! :D**

**OWO**

Ese día no podía ponerse más incómodo, había pasado la noche más increíble del mundo, haciendo cosas que normalmente no se atrevería, mucho menos a pensarlas, pero había algo en esa chica de cabello violeta con ojos fríos y a la vez cálidos que lo atraía de una forma que jamás se imaginó, más dentro de sí, sabía que la conocía desde hace tiempo, que lo suyo no era mera casualidad, que ese sentimiento tan poderoso, no había surgido de la noche a la mañana, por otro lado, estaban sus aprendices, quienes no hacían otra cosa que apostar sobre qué es lo que iba a pasar en su relación, la nueva apuesta era cual sería el día que la chica (la cual de seguro los mataría al enterarse del amor por las apuestas de esos chicos) se mudaría al apartamento, otra consistía en si dormían en la misma habitación y por la cual seguro los mataria, cuanto tiempo tardarían en continuar la especie; y por último, pero no menos importante, ¿Qué le haría Akira Mado al enterarse de lo suyo con Touka?, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y poner una cara que reflejaba nerviosismo, incomodidad y por su puesto concentración.

-Sasaki ¿me estas poniendo atención?-abrió los ojos para toparse con los ojos molestos de Akira, trago en seco y se animó a contestar.

-Eh…no-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Como pensaba, has estado más distraído últimamente, más de lo usual-decía examinándolo con la mirada,-en fin, necesito un informe sobre los avances de las quinques, recuerda en dos semanas seremos asignados al distrito 20, es hora de planear una estrategia, más vale que no me avergüencen de nuevo, si mueren o no es su problema, me voy a comer curry-dijo saliendo de la oficina del joven de cabellos negros y blancos.

Mientras tanto Touka se encontraba en el sótano de la oficina del CCG, estaba recorriendo los pasillos perfectamente ordenados por orden alfabético, eran tan grandes que llegaban hasta el techo, esperaba no tener que usar una escalera para encontrar el archivo que con desesperación necesitaba, odiaba el ruido que hacían sus tacones, en caso de que alguien entrara la descubrirían ahí de inmediato por ese ruido infernal, pensó en quitárselos, pero sería aún más extraño explicar que hacía ahí y por qué estaba descalza, se apresuró a buscar la letra K, camino entre los gigantescos anaqueles, H, I, J y K, por fin, se internó entre los pasillos, trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, estaban ordenados como libros, abrió uno de los archiveros y carpeta por carpeta fue buscando una en especial, al no encontrarla en el primer cajón se dirigió al siguiente, tampoco lo encontró ahí, se dirigió al siguiente, nada tampoco, comenzó a exasperarse mientras abría el cuarto cajón, uno a uno recorría los archivos, Kaneki Ken.

-¡Al fin!-sonrio y lo saco, se dispuso a leerlo y antes de poder comenzar escucho pasos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, cerro la carpeta y se dirigió rápidamente hacía el fondo del pasillo para poder seguir adelante y establecer una coartada, de pronto pudo sentir a una persona detrás de ella-_mierda_-pensó, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Arima Kishou, ahora no le podía ir peor.

-Kirishima, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin si quiera un poco de consternación, era como si esperara encontrarse con ella ahí.

-Vine a buscar un archivo que me pidió Haise-dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa, ese tipo podía destrozarla en menos de un segundo, no importaba si ella era una paloma ahora.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo el hombre fingiendo interés.

-Es sobre el caso del gourmet, espera encontrar algo que le ayude a identificar su debilidad-trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Me parece bien, así que, Kirishima, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a ser parte de esta organización?-diablos, ese tipo no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-No estoy autorizada para dar ese tipo de información-trataba de zafarse como pudiera.

-Oh, no me malinterpretes por favor, pero es bastante extraño tener caminando entre nosotros a un ghoul de nacimiento-estaba tratando de hacerla enojar y ella no quería darle motivos para atacarla y terminar fuera del juego.

-Disculpe, pero reglas son reglas, no hablo de asuntos que no sean de trabajo-sonrío ladinamente y se dio media vuelta-volveré a mi trabajo si no le molesta-trato de pasar de lado del investigador, pero él la tomo violentamente de su brazo derecho, apretándolo más de lo necesario.

-Escúchame bien, no me creo ni por un segundo tu farsa, sé que tramas algo y cuando lo descubra no tendré piedad y acabare contigo en un segundo-hablo sin molestarse en mirarla, mientras apretaba más el brazo de la joven, ella no le daría el placer de escucharla quejarse.

-No espero menos de ti, pero no creo que el director este contento si acabas conmigo, entonces tú tendrás problemas, graves problemas-la chica esperaba que su tono reflejara veneno y no temor-si me permites-jalo su brazo para zafarse del agarre, se escuchó un leve crujido más de sus labios no salió ningún ruido.

-Puedes retirarte, pero esto no ha acabado.

Touka no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a ir más rápido, el golpe de sus pies ya no le importaba, mucho menos que todos los que se encontraban presentes a esa hora en la oficina, comenzó a correr antes de que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes, estaba asustada, muy asustada, diablos, ¿porque siempre tenía que meterse en la boca del lobo?, se apresuró a subir el ascensor, marco el piso deseado, su pulso se había acelerado de manera alarmante, comenzó a hiperventilar, el ascensor anunció que había llegado a su piso, salió rápidamente con el archivo en sus manos, ya no podía controlarse más, sus nervios y ahora la ansiedad la estaban atacando, pronto se convertiría en un ataque de pánico, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, entro apresurada a la oficina, sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Sasaki, recogió su maletín, guardo rápido el archivo y salió rápidamente de ahí, al observarla así Haise tomo su gabardina y salió tras ella, ¿qué era eso que la había aterrado tanto?, en el rostro de la chica se reflejaba terror, angustia, era muy diferente a la vez que se habían topado con los pichones en el parque, esta vez ella parecía estar al borde del colapso, al llegar a los ascensores, ambos estaban en uso, se dirigió rápidamente a la escalera de emergencia, se apresuró a bajar, necesitaba interceptarla antes de que ella saliera del edificio, rayos, tendría que recurrir a su fuerza especial para alcanzarla, no le quedaba de otra, brinco de escalera a escalera para poder alcanzarla, al llegar a la escalera de la planta baja, salió para observar como los cabellos violetas de la chica volaban con el movimiento, afuera estaba lloviendo, se puso la gabardina y salió tras Touka.

La chica corría sin importarle si golpeaba a alguien, no era su intención hacerlo, pero necesitaba escapar, en ese momento solo quería esconderse, le era difícil recordar la última vez que se había sentido así, después de la muerte de su padre, ella guardo sus sentimientos en una caja, solo mostraba frialdad, de no ser por Yoriko muchas de sus emociones se habrían perdido, pero eso nunca había sido causa para que ella se mostrara tan vulnerable, no, eso había sido culpa de Kaneki, él le enseño que no todo en la vida estaba mal, a pesar de haber sido arrastrado a ese mundo tan repugnante, él volvió todo diferente, pinto su negro mundo con colores vivos, la hizo sentirse más humana, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que fue secuestrado, cuando eso paso ella sintió un vació; a pesar de estarse mojando con la lluvia que caía en ese momento, pudo sentir las lágrimas caer por sus ojos, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan vulnerable?, seguía corriendo sin fijar un rumbo, cuando al dar vuelta por una calle perdió el control de sus piernas y resbalo, no pudo evitarlo, en ese lugar donde cayó, estallo en llanto, ya no podía más. Sasaki apareció en la escena y al verla tan frágil, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que agacharse y estrecharla con fuerza contra sí, escucho un jadeo asustado por parte de la chica.

-Shhh, soy yo Touka-chan-ella poco a poco volteo su rostro hacía el, él pudo observar los ojos tristes de la chica, a pesar de la lluvia podía ver las lágrimas cayéndole por sus mejillas sonrosadas, esa imagen, esa chica tan necesitada de comprensión y sobre todo necesitaba ser protegida, hacía que su corazón se oprimiera, que no quisiera soltarla jamás-No sé qué fue lo que te puso así, pero ya estoy aquí para ti y jamás te dejare, no dejare que nada te pase Touka, por qué si algo te pasa, yo moriría-al escuchar sus palabras ella no pudo evitar sollozar más fuerte y aferrarse a él, poco les importo estar en plena avenida, que los transeúntes los observaran, ese era su momento, solo de ellos dos, ella necesitaba tiempo para recobrar la calma, estuvieron veinte minutos bajo la lluvia cuando él dijo-será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa, no quiero que te enfermes.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se levantó con ayuda del chico y se dirigió al apartamento de él, extrañamente al llegar no había espectadores al asecho, la condujo hacia el baño donde le indico que tomara una ducha con agua caliente, él le prestaría unos pijamas para que se pusiera mientras que lavaba y secaba la otra ropa, mientras ella se bañaba, él se dispuso a poner la cafetera para hacer café, busco unos tranquilizantes para darle a la chica, entro al baño a dejar las pijamas secas, él se daría una ducha rápida cuando ella saliera, iba saliendo del baño cuando sin querer golpeo la cesta de la ropa y el maletín de la chica cayo revelando lo que llevaba dentro, se dispuso a guardar su contenido, cuando una carpeta llamo su atención.

"Kaneki, Ken"

_-¿Qué rayos?_

**OWO**

**Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo, lamento la tardanza, pero entre marchas, exámenes, clases y computadoras descompuestas, no se me ha dado mucho tiempo, espero que lo disfruten, prometo que el próximo capítulo estará cargado de muchas cosas buenas, if you know what i mean ñ.ñ**


	6. Promesa

**Lemon fuerte, ¡considérense advertidos!**

**OWO**

Tomo en las manos la carpeta que había caído a sus pies, se dispuso a salir del baño en dirección a su habitación, se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a leer la información, la foto no se podía distinguir bien ya que estaba tachada, lo que significaba que el objetivo estaba fuera del camino. Kaneki Ken. Ghoul de un ojo. 19 años. Masculino. Nacimiento 20 de diciembre. Estatura 169.5, continúo leyendo hasta que se topó con algo interesante, Status: Vivo.

-No puede ser-dijo cerrando la carpeta y dirigiéndose a su baño para darse una ducha rápida_-¿Sería eso lo que altero tan gravemente a Touka?_-pensaba bajo el chorro del agua, termino de ducharse, seco su cuerpo y se apresuró a ponerse unos bóxer grises, un short negro y una camisa blanca, salió hacia la cocina para servir dos tazas de café recién echo, iba a llamar a la peli violeta cuando noto que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, con su cabello aun húmedo, miraba a la nada, se acercó con las tazas y una pastilla-te traje un poco de café.

-Gracias-respondió ella en un estado automático, tomo la taza y bebió un sorbo, ese café no era nada a comparación con los que acostumbraba servir en Anteiku, pero de momento era más que suficiente.

-Te he traído un calmante-dijo extendiéndole la pastilla, ella no lo miro, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No lo quiero-respondió minutos después.

-Te hará sentir mejor-dijo mirándola preocupado, ella seguía sin reaccionar.

-He dicho no, no insistas-noto como el tono de la chica iba impregnándose de molestia.

-Está bien, ¿quieres hablar de lo que te puso así?-insistió de nuevo el chico.

-En este momento no, tal vez después-ella no iba a decirle el motivo por el cual se encontraba tan agobiada-me gustaría dormir un poco-dijo dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesita frente al sillón y levantando la vista hacía el por primera vez, Sasaki pudo observar los ojos rojos e hinchados de la chica, de seguro de tanto llorar.

-Puedes dormir en mi habitación-dijo extendiéndole la mano, ella la acepto, él la miro detenidamente, su cabello suelto y aun mojado, cubriéndole parte de su ojo derecho, su rostro descompuesto por la angustia y la camisa que estaba más que claro le quedaba bastante grande, noto que solo tenía esa prenda puesta, sus suaves y rosados pezones se traspasaban por el blanco de la camisa, trago en seco-_este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas_-se regañó mentalmente, dirigió a la joven a su habitación, la ayudo a instalarse en la cama, la arropo y cuando estaba por salir ella dijo.

-Quiero que te quedes-él sonrió con pesadez, eso iba a ser una tortura, se sentó en la cama y ella levanto las mantas indicándole que entrara bajo ellas-quiero que me abraces-dijo dándole la espalda, Sasaki respiro hondo, tenía que controlar sus bajos impulsos, ella necesitaba consuelo, no una noche de lujuria desenfrenada, por más tentador que eso fuera.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, al sentirlo junto a ella se sintió más tranquila, el olor de Haise la invadía, era tanto el que se encontraba en la camisa, como el de él propio, instantáneamente se relajó y poco a poco se quedó dormida en sus brazos, por su parte el pobre chico también se sentía perdido entre el majestuoso olor que despedía la chica, no había nada más excitante, el dulce olor de su piel combinado con el olor de su ropa, Dios lo debía estar castigando por alguna razón, eso no traería nada bueno, trato de calmar sus nervios y sucumbir ante Morfeo, ambos jóvenes se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Touka comenzó a soñar que era perseguida por Arima, ella corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero no parecía avanzar mucho, mientras que la parca del CCG se acercaba más y más a ella, el terror se estaba apoderando de ella, trataba de usar su Kagune pero por más que lo intentaba no salía, corrió hasta un parque y en el centro se encontraba Sasaki, corrió hacia sus brazos, pero en lugar de una cálida sonrisa, lo que vio en su rostro fue una mueca descompuesta, sus ojos desorbitados, una mirada de odio, trato de huir pero él no se lo permitió, la tomo fuertemente de los brazos y…despertó. Respiraba agitadamente, se liberó de los brazos del chico de cabellos blancos y negros, provocando que él se moviera en señal de que estaba despertando, no podía controlar su respiración, estaba sudando, sentía sus piernas pesadas, como si hubiera corrido sin parar, una pesadilla, solo fue una maldita pesadilla.

-¿Qué ocurre Touka?-hablo somnoliento el chico, miró el reloj en la mesita de noche, marcaba las 2:30 am, ella no respondió, él al escucharla respirar tan agitadamente la atrajo contra sí pero ella lo rechazo-¿Qué ocurre?-insistió de nuevo.

-Solo….solo…ha sido un mal sueño-dijo ella bajando su guardia y dejándose caer a los brazos del muchacho.

-Oh-sonrió-conozco un buen remedió para esos sueños, ponte boca abajo-ella obedeció y el comenzó a masajear los hombros de la chica, para bajar por la espalda y seguir repitiendo la acción durante un rato, poco a poco se fue relajando, y el sintió la suave piel bajo sus manos, se acercó al cuello de la chica y deposito un dulce beso, provocando que ella tuviera calosfríos, más no le desagrado el contacto, él se posiciono a horcajadas sobre la chica tratando de no recargarle todo su peso, alzo la camisa y noto que la chica solo usaba una panti negra debajo, comenzó a morder despacio la espalda de la chica, quien solo suspiraba, definitivamente estaba logrando relajarla, estaba disfrutando mucho ese contacto.

Por su parte el chico seguía mordiendo levemente la espalda de la chica, con una de sus manos masajeo uno de los glúteos redondos y suaves de Touka, quién solo disfrutaba del contacto emitiendo suaves suspiros, dejo de acariciarle y se posiciono sobre ella, frotando su creciente erección contra el trasero de la chica, cosa que se sentía demasiado bien para ambos, posiciono sus manos al costado de la cabeza de ella, beso y mordisqueo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y los suspiros se hicieron más fuertes, ella comenzó a apretar las sabanas de la cama, él busco sus labios y los atrapo en un cálido beso, tratando de no romper el contacto ella se posiciono boca arriba, abriendo las piernas para abrazar las fuertes caderas del muchacho, ella coloco sus manos en las mejillas del joven, de verdad disfrutaba eso, el la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, acariciándola por sobre la camiseta.

-_Rayos_-pensó el joven Sasaki, no quería aprovecharse de la situación por la que la con chica estaba pasando, no quería aventajarse, pero no sería justo para su pobre amiguito de ahí abajo, además la chica respondía gusto, por lo tanto no se estaba aprovechando tanto, tal vez ella era la que se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta que usaba la chica de ojos violetas, tocar esos suaves y firmes senos era un deleite que pocos, más bien solo él podía gozar, esos dulces y coquetos pechos eran solo para él. A ella le encantaba sentir las fuertes manos de él en sus pechos, pero si había algo que la hiciera sentir totalmente plena, era tocar la fuerte erección de Sasaki, de pronto una loca idea, producto de las picantes conversaciones con Kimi-san, la novia de Nishki, llego a su cabeza, rompió el beso bruscamente y tomo al chico hasta ponerlo bajo ella, él la miró sorprendido cuando ella le saco el short junto con su bóxer, el pobre chico sintió su cara arder.

-¡¿Tou…ka-chan?!-dijo sorprendido mirando el rostro lleno de deseo de la chica, no podía ser, ella no iba a... ¿o sí?

-Relájate, es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien-dijo ella mientras tomaba la erección del chico y la metía en su boca, el chico jadeo entre sorpresa y gusto, los cálidos labios de la chica se sentían tan bien como su estrecha vagina.

-Oh Dios-gimió.

Touka comenzó a succionar la cabeza del pene de Sasaki, quién instintivamente llevo sus manos a la cabeza, jugo con su lengua en el orificio del pene, con su mano masajeo sus testículos y con la otra sostuvo la base del pene del chico, masajeándolo también, aumento el ritmo mientras comenzaba un vaivén arriba y hacia abajo, disminuía el ritmo solo para succionar más fuerte, el chico no sabía cuánto más podía resistir y menos después de lo que la escucho decir.

-Córrete para mi Sasaki-le dijo de manera sensual, mientras con uno de sus dedos acariciaba el orificio ubicado en la cabeza de su pene.

-¡OH MI DIOS!-Touka continuo con su labor, el sentía espasmos, estaba a punto de correrse y ella no retiraba su boca-No aguanto más, ah-gimió-voy a acabar, lo voy a hacer, oh Dios mío que bien se siente-decía entre gemidos-me voy a correr-esos labios que apresaban su masculinidad no se movieron de ahí, el no pudo evitarlo y con un ronco suspiro se dejó ir, la chica atrapo todo su semen en su boca, lo trago.

-Sabes dulce-dijo inocentemente, Kimi tenía razón, eso los volvía locos.

-Eres mala Touka-chan-decía tratando de recuperarse de su orgasmo.

-Deberías castigarme, ¿no crees?-le sonrio tentadoramente con una mirada inocente.

-Debería parar justo aquí y dejarte así-dijo fingiendo molestia, ella puso ojitos de perrito.

-¿Aun si yo hago esto?-dijo la chica mientras se sacaba la camisa, él la miro atento, rayos, esos senos son su perdición, pero tenía que ser firme.

-Aun así-dijo el volteando su rostro a un costado.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción-dijo ella sacándose sus pantis negras y colocándose a horcajadas sobre el chico-¿Qué tal ahora?-dijo sacándole la camiseta.

-No sé cómo me puede gustar un ser tan perverso como tú-dijo dejándose vencer, atacando los labios de ella rápidamente, ella soltó una risita, se quedaron en esa posición, y poco a poco la posiciono sobre su nueva erección y la penetro de una estocada, ella gimió de gozo, esa posición se sentía muy bien, era muy diferente a estar ella debajo, ambas posiciones se sentían muy bien, pero esa era especial, ella tenía el control, coloco sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, la tortura duraría más, estaba gozando eso demasiado, por su parte él tenía un mejor acceso a sus senos los cuales apretó suavemente y se llevó uno de los pezones a la boca, el vaivén comenzó a ser más rápido, Touka gemía suavemente, pero él también era astuto, bastante, usando su fuerza se inclinó hacia el frente, logrando que la espalda de la chica quedara sobre el colchón, ahora era el quién llevaba el control, la penetraba con fuerza y rapidez, mientras ella entre gemidos entre cortados le decía.

-No…es…justo….ah….ah….tramposo….ah…..Sasaki-comenzaba a gemir más fuerte, casi gritando-más duro-sus gemidos comenzaban a ser escandalosos, pero poco importaba si los escuchaban, Sasaki obedeció, escucharla decir su nombre entre gemidos era simplemente lo mejor de su vida hasta ahora-No…te…atrevaaaaaaahs…a…detenerte….ohh…aaaaaah-la chica enterro las uñas en la espalda del joven, dejando suaves rasguños, eso lo animo a hacerlo más rápido, tomo las piernas de la chica y las puso sobre sus hombros para penetrarla más profundamente, en respuesta solo obtuvo gemidos más fuertes, tuvo que callarla con un beso, ahogando los gemidos de ambos mientras ella llegaba al clímax, la sintió tensarse al llegar el orgasmo, siguió un poco más y él se corrió dentro de ella, estaba agotado, salió de la vagina de la chica y se acostó a su lado.

-Jaque mate Touka-chan-dijo jadeando con las mejillas rojas y tratando de recuperar la respiración una vez más.

-No lo negare, ha sido fantástico-dijo jadeando con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-pregunto mientras la atraía hacia sí.

-Una amiga me ha dado el tip, ¿te gusto?

-Bastante.

-Me da gusto, ha sido la primera vez que lo hago, temía hacerlo mal-dijo con su rostro rojo de vergüenza.

-Ha estado muy bien-pareció meditar un momento, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente-¡TOUKA-CHAN NO HEMOS USADO PROTECCIÓN!

-Tscht-pronunció irritada por el grito-¡DEJA QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE DE QUE POSIBLEMENTE ME HAS DEJADO PREÑADA!-grito ella también.

-Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, soy muy joven aun, oh Dios-decía aturdido mientras tomaba su cabeza en las manos, estaba haciendo mucho drama, así que ella lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Déjate de estupideces, no es posible que pase, aunque fueras un ghoul completo, es muy difícil conseguir un embarazo-dijo ella haciéndolo entrar en razón.

-Pero existen las posibilidades y de ser así…

-De ser así no habría de otra-dijo ella poniendo punto final a la conversación.

-¿No te preocupa lo que pueda llegar a pasar?

-No-medito ella-ya te dije es casi imposible-dijo cansada, se había puesto triste y era su culpa.

-Olvida lo que dije, si eso llegara a pasar, yo estaría feliz, no quiero dejarte, mucho menos ahora, no creo poder seguir existiendo sin ti-dijo mirándola a los ojos, demostrándole que lo que decía era en serio-nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Sa…saki-estaba sorprendida, ese chico la ponía de cabeza cada que él quería.

-No importa si no me dices el motivo por el cual te pusiste así hoy, no importan las veces que tenga que correr tras de ti, estaré gustoso de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, por qué…creo…creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Touka-soltó de pronto, ella no respondió, no sabía cómo hacerlo, que rayos podría decir, él se estaba declarando, ella estaba estática, congelada, no pensó y las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase-dijo como si no creyera lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Es una promesa-dijo él, acercándose para besarla, sellando así una promesa que duraría hasta que la muerte lo decida.

**OWO**

**Hay pero que empalagosa me puse, este capítulo estuvo más explícito, pero creo que cosas peores han de haber visto o leído ya, estoy mega molesta con quienes publican Tokyo Ghoul:re, ya leí el capítulo pero no he visto las imágenes, solo leí los diálogos en inglés, en fin me fue muy bien en mi examen de hoy yaaay, mañana estaré en clases y asistiré a una marcha, por los hechos acontecidos en México, el caso de los normalistas desaparecidos, como algunos suponen o saben soy mexicana, pero soy del norte jiji, me gusta especificarlo porque no hablo como los del sur, además me han dicho que no parezco mexicana, gracias genética francesa y japonesa:*, como que ya me fui en el viaje, en fin les dejare unos spoilers.**

**-Alguien morirá.**

**-Hinami descubrirá un secreto importante.**

**-Flashazos de memorias pasadas atacaran a nuestro protagonista.**

**-Alguien sufrirá como nunca.**

**-Alguien tendrá que huir.**

**¡Hasta luego! :D**


	7. Café

**¡Estoy súper contenta!, me ha ido excelente esta semana, voy súper bien en mi tratamiento, cada vez mejor, mis exámenes ni se diga, estoy participando en veinte mil actividades, hoy dibuje a Ken Kaneki durante una clase y me salió igualito, no lo puedo creer aun, en fin aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo y muchas gracias por sus hermosos, maravillosos y amenazantes reviews, ¡me encantan!**

**Dato curioso:**

**¿Sabían que a las mujeres se les oscurecen los pezones cuando se embarazan?**

**OWO**

Domingo, un día bastante aburrido normalmente, normalmente los pasaba solo en casa leyendo algún buen libro o un expediente de algún caso en busca de pistas; pero hoy no, hoy se encontraba disfrutando de un paseo tomado de la mano con la chica que había cambiado su mundo; era delgada, cabello hasta la cintura, de un tono violeta y ojos del mismo color, piel pálida, casi como la leche, hermosas curvas, largas piernas y especialmente hoy llevaba un hermoso vestido veraniego, de color blanco con detalles lilas en el área del escote, junto a unas sandalias blancas, su cabello suelto, ondeando con el suave andar de sus piernas, se veía tan normal, tan dulce, no es que no lo fuera, pero a veces esa chica podía llegar a parecer el mismo diablo con ese temperamento que se cargaba.

Por su parte el chico de ojos grises, llevaba puesto un pantalón de color caqui, una camiseta negra y unos zapatos cafés, la combinación perfecta para un día cálido, parecían una pareja común y corriente, extrañamente cuando estaba con ella, a pesar de no serlo, se sentía más humano, disfrutaba cada cosa de la vida con ella, estaba fascinado con la forma de ser de la chica, su inteligencia, su fuerza, su fragilidad, como era capaz de hacerlo sentir, lo vulnerable que parecía a veces, lo fuerte que lo hacía sentir cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, lo poderoso que se sentía al hacerla suspirar y gemir de placer, definitivamente él ya no podía vivir sin ella, no pudo evitar apretar un poco el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas, ella respondió con otro apretón. Caminaron por un rato más, cuando ella le indicó que habían llegado a la cafetería de la cuál le había hablado hacía unos días, el lugar tenía unos grandes ventanales, podía verse las barras y mesas de fina caoba, por fuera estaba adornado con plantas y flores, arriba había un cartel con el nombre del lugar en color rojo con letras blancas "Anteiku" leyó.

_-¿Por qué ese nombre me suena familiar?-_pensó, sintió que su mano era levemente halada, eso lo saco de su trance, para encontrarse con la cálida mirada y la sonrisa de Touka.

-¿Entramos?-le dijo ella sonriendo, estaba emocionada, podía sentirlo, el respiro hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Él le abrió la puerta como buen caballero, el aroma del café invadió sus sentidos, les dieron la bienvenida y rápidamente la chica fue saludada con mucho cariño por las personas presentes en el café.

-Pequeña Touka, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí-le dijo un hombre que parecía un mono, eso le hizo algo de gracia.

-Lo siento Enji, pero sabes que mi nuevo trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre, ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí?-respondía ella con tanta familiaridad, que lo hizo sentirse un poco celoso a pesar de que ese hombre era bastante mayor que ella.

-Los clientes extrañan mucho tu café, especialmente tu late-dijo entrando en escena una joven mujer de no más de treinta años y negros cabellos.

-Kaya-dijo la chica de cabellos violetas-quiero presentarles a alguien-dijo mirando al chico que estaba en la puerta-Él es Sasaki es mi…-medito un rato, él decidió contestar por ella.

-Su novio, Haise Sasaki-extendió una mano hacia Kaya, Touka se sorprendió, era la primera vez que ponían un calificativo a su relación.

-Vaya Touka, es muy apuesto-dijo Kaya tomando su mano y acercándose un poco a él, percibió su olor, la mujer miró a Touka en busca de respuestas, la joven solo asintió, Kaya devolvió la mirada a Sasaki-No lo puedo creer-susurro, Haise no entendió bien a que se refería la joven adulta.

-Kaya, ¿Por qué no les preparamos una taza de café a los muchachos?-intervino Enji-por cierto soy Koma Enji, mejor conocido como el mono demonio-dijo alardeando un poco, Touka bufo.

-Iremos a sentarnos a una mesa del fondo, avísenme cuando llegue Hinami-chan y los demás, por favor no me avergüencen-dijo la joven dirigiéndose junto a su ahora novio hacia una de las mesas del fondo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto él pasmado.

-Lo lamento, olvide mencionarte que pueden llegar a ser extraños en ocasiones-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa a modo de disculpa.

-Podemos escucharte-grito Enji.

-No estoy diciendo algo que sea mentira-se defendió Touka.

-Come pastel-respondió el mono demonio.

-Que eso lo haga Nishiki, a él le gustan las cosas que saben a mierda-la chica se estaba volviendo mordaz en sus respuestas, Kaya se acercó para servirles unas tazas llenas de humeante y delicioso café, Touka dejo de discutir con Enji y centro su atención en Sasaki-¿Qué ha sido lo de hace un momento?-cuestiono bebiendo un poco de su café.

-¿A qué te refieres?-contesto él.

-Has dicho que somos novios-respondió ella tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Oh, eso-escucho un audible si por parte de Touka-¿significa que después de todo lo que ha pasado no somos nada, simplemente dos personas que conviven con más derechos de lo usual?-por el tono que uso el joven, parecía haberse ofendido.

-No, no es eso, solo que no hemos hablado acerca de definir nuestra situación-trato de tranquilizar la situación-definitivamente hay algo entre nosotros, pero no sabía que ya era algo serio.

-Para mí fue serio desde el primer beso que nos dimos-trataba de verse y sonar indiferente sorbiendo su café.

-Yo…yo…yo no quería adelantar conclusiones-dijo bajando la mirada, rayos se había puesto roja de nuevo,-entonces ¿somos novios?-cuestiono mirándolo, el sonrio, ella sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

-De momento sí-ella se sorprendió-pretendo que seamos más que eso-tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un suave beso en ella, en ese momento la campana de la puerta de la cafetería sonó, una joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años entro, tenía el cabello corto color miel y los ojos color café, se le veía que era una persona muy dulce, detrás de ella un muchacho muy parecido a Touka, con el cabello y los ojos del mismo color, un poco más alto con que la otra chica, pero con mirada indiferente.

-¡Onee-chan!-grito la chica de cabellos miel, la chica se levantó para abrazar a la jovencita.

-Hinami-chan-en eso miro al muchacho-Ayato-lo llamo.

-Hola hermana mayor-Sasaki escucho bien, ¿Touka tenía un hermano?-¿Quién es el baka aneki?-noto como las miradas se posaban en él, la chica de cabellos color miel corrió a abrazarlo, Haise no supo cómo reaccionar, acepto el abrazo de la chica quien aspiro su aroma, era la segunda vez en el día.

-Onii-chan-suspiro la adolescente derramando unas lágrimas, Touka decidió intervenir, carraspeo un poco, Hinami se separó del chico y entonces ella hablo.

-Hinami, Ayato, les presento a Sasaki, mi novio-dijo un poco sonrojado tras lo último-Sasaki, ella es Hinami-chan y mi hermano menor Ayato.

-Un placer-respondió el chico de cabellos blancos con raíces negras, levantándose para posarse junto a su ahora oficialmente novia.

-No lo abrumen por favor, él aún no sabe nada-les informo Touka a los muchachos-Sasaki no te preocupes y sí, todos los presentes somos ghouls.

-Lo supuse-dijo.

-Espero no te incomode, ellos no son malos-dijo tomándolo de la mano y acurrucándose en él.

-Vaya aneki, unos meses lejos y ya eres todo una niña-dijo Ayato molestándola.

-Cállate Ayato, al menos no le temo a los gusanos-le reprocho la chica.

-Entonces Sasaki-san, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana mayor?-dijo detenidamente el chico de cabello violeta.

-Yo…este…pues…-se puso nervioso.

-_Maldito Ayato_-pensó Touka-No tienes que contestarle, no es necesario-dijo ella para tranquilizar a su novio.

-No, no es eso-miro al hermano de su novia-Ayato, mis intenciones son hacerla feliz y solo eso…-dijo mirando a la chica que tenía a su lado, la campana de la tienda volvió a sonar para dar paso a dos jóvenes no mucho más mayores que ellos.

-Kirishima-hablo el muchacho de cabellos miel y ojos del mismo color.

-Nishiki, Kimi-sonrió ante la última-este es Sasaki-lo presento, el extendió su mano hacia ellos.

-Haise Sasaki, soy el novio de Touka-dijo tomándola por la cintura, la chica se sonrojo.

-Un placer-respondió Kimi, Nishiki se mantenía recio ante él.

-Kimi es humana y es la novia de Nishiki-le informo Touka a Sasaki, el los miro sorprendido, casi dudando de que fuera posible, como podía serlo, ¿Por qué no se la había comido ya?

Conversaron buen rato en la cafetería, Kimi era la única que ingería algo a parte de café, después de un rato Sasaki se sintió agusto con ellos, incluso bromeo y rio con ellos, e hizo juegos de palabras, se sentía bienvenido, más el hermano de Touka no dejaba de mirarlo seriamente, ignorando eso y los comentarios subidos de tono de Nishiki y los golpes que le daba su novia cada que hacía eso, era divertido estar con ellos, se sentía incluso mejor que con sus amigos, Hinami no dejaba de verlo, en ocasiones pensaba que tenía algo raro o simplemente la chica estaba contenta de verlo, por alguna razón él se sentía bien en ese ambiente, otra vez tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí, de que ese era su lugar, de que esas personas eran su familia, se sentía en casa.

Estuvieron ahí todo el día hasta el anochecer, se despidieron diciéndoles que tenían que trabajar temprano al día siguiente, Hinami lo abrazo de nuevo y el correspondió, lo llamo Onii-chan una vez más y él pensó que era simplemente porque le había agradado, Ayato le dijo que estaría pendiente de él, sonó como amenaza, Nishiki le dijo que apestaba a ghoul femenino, Kimi pidió disculpas por ambos, Enji y Kaya lo hicieron prometer que volvería pronto, él les contesto que con mucho gusto volvería junto con Touka, habiendo tomado cada quién su camino, la hermosa pareja se dirigió al departamento de la joven para recoger un poco de ropa y artículos de aseo, al recoger las cosas tomaron un taxi a la casa de Sasaki, ya en el taxi ellos conversaban amenamente, llegaron a la casa, cenaron rápidamente, se ducharon en el baño personal de Haise y comenzaron una noche de pasión, habiendo quedado saciados el uno del otro se quedaron dormidos, ya era costumbre dormir desnudos, él dormía mejor estando junto a ella, definitivamente le pedirá que se mude a su casa, ya no quería tenerla lejos.

Enterrado en el mundo de los sueños de Morfeo, Sasaki comenzó a soñar con las personas que vio ese día, Hinami, la vio más pequeña, junto a otra mujer, vio como esa otra mujer era asesinada por unos investigadores, uno de ellos se parecía al hombre con el que Touka hablo hacía unos días en el parque, como el protegía a Hinami para que no viera la escena, Nishiki, como intento matarlo, como él lo había atacado, como lo había ayudado a rescatar a su novia de un chico extraño que quería comerlo, Ayato, como él quiso matar a Touka y el la protegió, la tomo en sus brazos para protegerla.

_-¿Eres tu Kaneki?-le decía la chica en sus brazos._

_-Si Touka, soy yo-le respondió él._

De pronto se encontró en el centro de un salón, atado a una silla, lo estaban torturando, escuchaba la risa fina de una mujer y la ruidosa y horrorosa risa de un hombre que le pedía que contara del mil hacia abajo, como su cabello se volvió blanco y sus uñas negras.

_-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Haise observando la escena._

_-No es obvio-dijo un chico parecido a él, era el chico de cabellos blancos que estaba siendo torturado hace unos momentos-son tus recuerdos._

_-¿Mis recuerdos?, imposible, ¿quién eres tú?_

_-Soy tú Sasaki, que nombre tan ridículo te han dado, ¿no extrañas ser llamado Kaneki?_

_-Ese no es mi nombre, yo soy Haise Sasaki-el chico frente a él rio._

_-Te equivocas tú eres Ken Kaneki, eres yo y yo soy tú._

_-Mientes, eres un producto de mi subconsciente solo eso._

_-No, soy tan real como tú, como todo lo que visto_

_-No, ¡mientes!_

_-No te engañes, será mejor que unas todas tus piezas de una vez, antes de que vuelvan a atacarte y termines olvidando todo de nuevo-le reprocho el chico._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Cuídate de los que te rodean, especialmente ese que dice quererte como un hijo._

Despertó agitado, ¿que había sido todo eso?, le dolía mucho la cabeza, se levantó de la cama, se puso un short y salió para beber agua, después se dirigió al baño y observo su kakugan, estaba brillando rojo, se mojó el rostro con agua del grifo y se miró en el espejo una vez más, observo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, parecía una versión más joven de él, cerró los ojos y ahí estaba ahora el chico de cabello blanco de sus sueños, le sonreía y le decía ¿lo recuerdas ahora?.

_-No eres real._

_-Lo soy, soy tú, soy real, somos los mismos Ken, me has olvidado, pero yo a ti no._

_-Mientes._

_-No te engañes más Ken, no te resistas._

_-¡No sé de qué me hablas!_

_-Recuerda quién eres Ken, no te olvides de nosotros._

Se miró al espejo, estaba sangrándole la nariz, se limpió rápidamente, fue a beber agua de nuevo, de seguro estaba alucinando simplemente, estaba bajo mucha presión últimamente, se fue a acostar a su cama donde yacía Touka dormida, se acomodó en su lado y ella se acurruco en su pecho, trato de conciliar el sueño y después de unos minutos que parecieron horas lo logro, le esperaba una exhaustiva semana.

**OWO**

**Y hasta aquí se los dejo, tengan una excelente noche, déjenme sus reviews que me encanta leerlos, espero que les guste, un abrazo a todos, gracias por el apoyo y la aceptación.**


	8. Al borde

**¡Explicaciones al final!**

**OWO**

Se encontraban afuera de un edificio aparentemente abandonado, parecía una bodega, era el lugar en el cual se presumía era el restaurante del refinado ghoul, según los informantes y los ghouls que se encontraban capturados en la prisión de máxima seguridad del CCG, el escuadrón de las quinques y su mentor Haise Sasaki, su segunda y guarda vidas Kirishima Touka, sus descontrolados pero eficientes subordinados Saiko, Urie, Shirazu y Mutsuki, también estaba Mado Akira, la superior encargada del escuadrón, todos vestían ropa de soldados del CCG, y Akira llevaba su quinque preparado para usarlo; al igual que los demás miembros del escuadrón, a excepción de Touka, quien se negaba rotundamente a usar una. Entraron al edificio, protegiendo a Akira de cualquier ataque, el lugar tenía dos pisos y una especie de palco, Sasaki sintió una especie de deja vú, sentía que conocía el lugar, sentía que ya había estado ahí, se sentía asqueado y no sabía bien por qué, se adentraron más en el lugar y de pronto las luces se encendieron, eran demasiado brillantes, si no fuera por los cascos con protección en los ojos que utilizaban, habrían quedado ciegos, más nadie se mostró, parecía como si los estuvieran esperando, de pronto una plataforma se abrió paso por el piso y ahí apareció un tipo bastante peculiar, un traje sastre blanco, camisa morada y corbata negra, su cabello perfectamente peinado, relucía el color azulado profundo de sus cabellos, la pose casi dramática en la que apareció, la rosa en su boca, ¿en serio ese tipo era el gourmet?, ¿de verdad era alguien peligroso?

-Oh, welcome-habló-los estaba esperando-sonrió mientras olía profundamente la flor.

-Acabemos de una vez-dijo Akira.

-Calmato-hablo el ghoul-no arruinemos este maravilloso encuentro tan pronto.

-No mereces más que ser destrozado y ser convertido en un quinque en el mejor de los casos-continuo Akira.

-Oh vaya, así que nuestra sinfonía llega a su fin, es una pena, acabare rápidamente con ustedes y me los comeré-sonrió mirándolos con una expresión tenebrosa, sin que pudieran si quiera prevenirlo, el extraño tipo estaba delante de Touka, Sasaki trato de acercarse pero la mano del ser se lo impidió-te destrozare a ti primero, tu sabor no debe ser tan sublime como el de los demás, pero servirá-dijo sacándole el casco, mientras la cabellera violeta se mostraba y una mirada fría y penetrante se posaba sobre él-Oh, no esperaba verte tan pronto-le sonrió acariciando su barbilla-querido conejo-se escuchó un jadeo por parte de Akira, Touka no cambio su mirada.

-Es una mierda encontrarte de nuevo Tsukiyama-dijo fríamente la peli violeta.

-Efectivamente una pena que esta vez tenga que acabar contigo, esa mirada que hiela mi sangre, te pareces de nuevo a la chica que conocí hace ya más de siete años-dijo mientras se acercaba tentadoramente a sus labios a los de la chica, Sasaki no pudo evitar golpearlo a puño limpio, ese tipo de verdad lo estaba irritando.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama-le hablo fríamente.

-Très bien-dijo Tsukiyama levantándose mientras se acomodaba la quijada levemente desalineada-los celos son un sentimiento exquisito, pero tu olor es aún más, me recuerdas tanto a alguien que no pude comer, pero seguramente a ti si podre.

-Sasaki-grito Mutsuki aterrado.

-Maravilloso-grito extasiado-por fin te tengo delante de mí-dijo corriendo hacia él-¡déjame comerte!

-¡Jamás!-le respondió el chico, bloqueando los ataques del tipo-¡Me niego a ser comido por ti!

-Oh, eso lo hace más excitante aun-detrás de él una molesta Touka se alzaba en el aíre dispuesta a patear la cabeza del ghoul gourmet, pero la agilidad del tipo le permitió tomarla de la pierna y con un simple movimiento hacerla crujir, la joven emitió un grito desgarrador, mientras que el kagune de Tsukiyama se liberaba y sin darle oportunidad a la chica de liberar la suya, la apuñalo rápidamente en el área del estómago, lo hizo repentinas veces, hasta que ella quedo inconsciente, o eso creyeron todos, Sasaki se enfureció como nunca, un gruñido casi animal salió de sus labios y sin que él pudiera controlarlo su rinkaku se liberó su kakugan se mostró, los demás observaban la escena desde lejos, Akira los había ordenado a inspeccionar la zona por si había otros ghouls, el charco de sangre en el que se encontraba Touka los alarmaba, no parecía estar sanando adecuadamente, mientras que Sasaki atacaba al extraño tipo con su kagune, parecía otra persona, mientras que el otro parecía estar jugando. Mutsuki se mostraba extrañamente demasiado preocupado por Haise, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por una de los miembros del escuadrón.

Mientras Sasaki trataba de someter al maldito gourmet, noto como los dedos de la mano derecha de la chica que se encontraba tirada en un charco de sangre; comenzaban a moverse, ella reaccionaba de vuelta, la chica se levantó con el rostro empapado en sangre, al observar como Tsukiyama intentaba morder a Sasaki se molestó aún más, eso no era lo acordado, después de todo si tendría que darle una verdadera paliza al chico de cabellos añiles, del kagune de la chica se dispararon dardos afilados hacia las piernas de Tsukiyama, haciendo que este cayera hincado riéndose.

-Vaya Kirishima-san, ¿no pudiste esperar un poco más?-decía entre risas lunáticas.

-Te has salido de control, tuve que intervenir-dijo ella arrancándole su brazo izquierdo, para posteriormente golpearlo con el mismo.

-Siempre tan salvaje Kirishima-san, eso tardara más en sanar que la ocasión anterior.

-Esta vez no habrá tiempo para sanar-decía Haise atascándole los tentáculos de su kagune en el pecho, de una patada Touka le partió la cabeza en dos, algo desagradable de ver, pero placentero para la chica.

-Maldito parasito-decía mirándolo despectivamente Touka.

-Demonios, no pudimos obtener ningún tipo de información-se lamentó Haise.

-Encontramos una agenda, eso servirá-intervino Akira.

-Rayos jefe, no nos permitiste jugar con esa cosa-dijo Shirazu.

-No es el momento Investigador Shirazu-Intervino la rubia-merecemos un descanso después de hoy, evidentemente fue algo patético, esperaba más de un tipo como él, como siempre una decepción-todos la observaron, de pronto el lugar se sacudió por una fuerte explosión, en el lugar entraron unos cuantos ghouls enmascarados.

-Demonios, yo quería ir a descansar-hablo perezosamente Saiko.

-Juju que comience la fiesta-dijo Shirazu.

Aproximadamente diez ghouls habían irrumpido en el restaurant, estaban vestidos como miembros del Aogiri Tree, definitivamente esa noche sería para recordar, el escuadrón tomo posición rápidamente, todos comenzaron a ser presa de ataques muy fuertes, definitivamente esos no eran de la clase más débil, dos de ellos se acercaron al ahora fuera de combate gourmet y se lo llevaron, Akira veía al equipo luchar y ella hacía lo que estaba en sus manos por ayudarlos, pero pelear contra tres ghouls al mismo tiempo, no era precisamente algo sencillo, estaba dando lo mejor de sí, pero su resistencia no era mejor que la de un ghoul o un ghoul artificial, después de la sexta caída le costaba más levantarse, pero lo seguía haciendo, no iba a morir, no tan pronto, su padre no la crío para ser débil, él y su madre no murieron en vano, saco fuerza de Dios sabe dónde y ataco a uno de los tres tipos que la atacaban, logro derribarlo, desafortunadamente aún quedaban dos, mientras los demás seguían en combate, Sasaki de verdad parecía otro, rayos esto pintaba mal, si el joven sucumbía ante ese lado oscuro de su ser, todos estarían perdidos, debía hacer algo, se sentía entrando en un estado de desesperación, en el cuál no noto el golpe que iba directo a su cara, lo que la dejo inconsciente al instante, ahora sí, todo estaba perdido.

Despertó en un sitio totalmente desconocido, se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí, le dolía mucho su cabeza, llevo una de sus manos al nacimiento de su cabello sobre su frente y noto que habían unas cuantas puntadas, ¿quién las puso ahí?, empezó a analizar el lugar, una habitación cualquiera, poco iluminada, estaba algo oscuro, tal vez era de noche, se levantó de la cama lentamente, al apoyar una de sus piernas sintió un dolor punzante horroroso que hizo que gritara, que más daba, estaba en un lugar desconocido, probablemente a punto de morir, escucho como se abría la puerta de la habitación y una persona se asomaba, por su complexión pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre.

-¿Quién eres?-lo interrogo rápidamente la chica rubia.

-No te hare daño-respondió con una voz queda.

-No lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿quién eres?-cuestiono con irritación en su voz.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?

-Estuviste inconsciente seis días, he limpiado tus heridas y cambiado tus vendajes, también me han ayudado a bañarte-fue entonces que noto que usaba una pijama de algodón con pequeños conejos en ella, eso la sorprendió, quien era ese tipo, ¿por qué tanto interés en ella?

-¿Eres un ghoul o un humano?-continuo desconfiada.

-No lo sé-fue todo lo que obtuvo, el misterioso hombre solo le dejo algo de comida y una botella de agua y café caliente.

-Maldición-dijo mientras se derrumbaba en la cama, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que volver al CCG y demostrar que se encontraba con vida, había pasado mucho tiempo, de seguro la habían dado por muerta, pero con su pierna en tal estado no podía ir muy lejos, tendría que esperar para sanar, demonios eso si era un maldito inconveniente.

Mientras tanto en el CCG, las cosas habían seguido su curso, el escuadrón había pasado a manos del investigador Arima, todo era bastante extraño, nadie se explicaba cómo habían logrado capturar a la joven Mado, el equipo estaba como al principio Urie y Shirazu en misiones por su cuenta, tratando de obtener un ascenso pronto, Saiko encerrada en casa, comiendo cualquier chuchería, Mutsuki era el único que seguía a su lado, mientras Touka cada vez estaba más distante, se ausentaba de repente diciendo que tenía que ayudar a un compañero, lo peor era que en ocasiones ella lo evitaba, todo parecía derrumbarse, especialmente ahora que tenían mucho más trabajo que antes, Arima lo felicitaba por su desempeño, pero no lo hacía sentir bien, especialmente ahora que la relación que jamás pensó en tener se estaba derrumbando.

Sasaki decidió hablar con Touka, esa situación debía aclararse, por lo tanto decidió buscarla en su apartamento, uso la llave que tenía bajo el tapete, entro al acogedor lugar, se sentó en uno de los sillones y después de lo que fueron unos veinte minutos de espera, decidió entrar al baño para mojarse el rostro, abrió el grifo y dejo correr el agua, tomo un poco en sus manos y la atrajo a su cara, tomo una toalla para secarse y se percató de una pequeña caja rosa en un rincón del baño, la tomo y estaba vacía, busco con la mirada y encontró botado en el cesto de baño el pequeño test lo que indicaba lo que creía era la causa de por qué la chica se encontraba ausente, escucho que la puerta se abría y salió al encuentro con la chica, ella al notarlo ahí no se sorprendió, ni si quiera se alegró solo lo observo.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?-no se pudo contener.

-¿Decirte que?-regreso la pregunta.

-¿Es por eso que te estas alejando de mí?-su paciencia estaba por terminarse.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-dijo ella pasando de largo con dirección a su habitación.

-Estoy hablando de la prueba de embarazo que está en tu baño-exploto Sasaki, ella volteo a verlo, el noto que la chica estaba confundida, su mirada reflejaba tristeza e incertidumbre.

-Porque ni yo misma se lo que haré con esto-le respondió ella derrumbándose.

-¡¿Y en serió no pensabas decirme que estas embarazada?!-le grito aún más fuerte.

-Pensé que era una falsa alarma, acabo de confirmarlo-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo derrumbándose en el sillón de la sala.

-Todo fue un maldito error-dijo ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo consternado.

-Pensé que eras Kaneki, te le asemejabas mucho, pero me equivoque, a pesar de dudarlo seguí con esto, llego demasiado lejos, tengo que alejarme, tenemos que dejar esto, yo he presentado mi renuncia, me alejare, por favor no me busques jamás-él no podía creer lo que decía la chica.

-No te permitiré que te alejes con el hijo que estas esperando en tus entrañas, con mi hijo-amenazo.

-No tienes otra opción, yo no quiero esto, ni si quiera sé que voy a hacer con este niño una vez que nazca-

-Por favor no lo hagas más difícil-

-¿Y tú piensas que es fácil para mí?

-Escúchame bien, no te dejare y no te permito que lo intentes, ¿que no lo entiendes?, yo te ¡AMO!-dijo derrumbándose.

-También te amo-susurro.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres dejarme?

-Quiero protegerte.

-¿De qué?

-No puedo decirte.

-Entonces no lo hagas, pero por favor no te alejes de mí-dijo abrazándola-mucho menos ahora-ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos le contesto que no lo haría; lo que el chico no sabía es que la chica había sido amenazada de Muerte por el investigador al cual él tanto admiraba, por eso había estado comportándose así, todo se complicaba con la noticia del embarazo, cuando Arima lo descubriera no dudaría en acabar con ella y con la criatura que estaba formándose en su interior, la noche se hizo presente, a la media noche Touka salió a tomar aire fresco, necesitaba pensar, se encontraba en un parque desolado, observando las estrellas, sin notar que alguien se acercó a ella.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes frenéticos se escucharon en la puerta del departamento donde Sasaki se encontraba profundamente dormido, al escuchar los golpes incesantes despertó y noto que la chica no se encontraba, fue entonces que se levantó y atendió al llamado, reconoció al muchacho al instante, era el hermano menor de Touka, Ayato.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-le dijo desesperado.

-No lo sé, no estaba cuando desperté.

-Mierda, todo esto es tu culpa-le dijo Ayato empujándolo-ella iba a huir para que no la mataran y por tu culpa paso eso.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-dijo exasperado Sasaki.

-Él tiene a Touka y va a matarla, espero estés contento maldito imbécil-dijo Ayato escupiéndole en la cara a Sasaki-sabía que no valía la pena que ella se arriesgara tanto por ti.

-¿Quién tiene a Touka?, ¡debe haber algo que pueda hacer!

-Ya hiciste demasiado, será mejor que olvides que ella existió-dijo dejándolo ahí.

Sasaki entro a la habitación de la chica hecho una furia, eso no podía estar pasando, no a ella, mucho menos ahora, ¿porque?, ¿porque la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con ellos?, comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, derrumbo unas cajas, de las cuales cayeron una serie de libros, algunos decían propiedad de Kaneki Ken, esos libros llamaron su atención, los tomo en sus manos y empezó a leer los títulos, recuerdos de un pequeño niño leyendo libros en un cuarto iluminado por una lámpara de escritorio, su madre muerta por trabajar demasiado, su amigo de la infancia, Rize, la cafetería, Touka, el incidente con Yamori, cuando se alejó de Touka, el incidente en el Anteiku, Arima acribillándolo con su quinque, lo había recordado todo.

-Yo soy Ken Kaneki-lo dijo como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

_-¿Lo recuerdas ahora?_

-¿Quién eres?

_-No es obvio, tú y yo somos Kaneki Ken, soy la parte que nunca te abandono._

_-_Debo encontrar a Touka-salió corriendo en dirección al café, ahí estaba la gente que podría ayudarlo al llegar se encontró afortunadamente con Nishio-san, le conto la situación, Kaya y Enji cerraron la tienda y convocaron a una reunión urgente, debían salvar a Touka de las garras del asesino más peligroso del CCG, esperaban que el tiempo no les jugara en contra, debían planear cuidadosamente el ataque, mientras tanto Kaneki debía mantener su identidad como Sasaki Haise, no debían sospechar, así él lograría obtener información sobre el paradero de Touka y lograrían rescatarla.

**OWO**

**¡Hola!, Dios se me hace que los bombardee con demasiadas cosas, yo les dije que el drama había comenzado, por otro lado desgraciadamente estoy más ocupada que nunca, no tienen idea de cuantas veces quise escribir esto en la semana, les agradezco mucho por sus maravillosos reviews, eso me ha mantenido animada en estos días tan ajetreados, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo mucho, no dejare inconcluso el fic, obvio que no, así que no piensen que los abandonare por qué no lo haré, si no fuera por mi trabajo y la universidad otra cosa fuera, en otras noticias hace poco descubrí que comparto cumpleaños con Ishida Sui, es la primera persona que conozco, que de verdad me cause alegría que cumpla años el 28 de diciembre como yo, en fin.**

**¿Se imaginan en donde esta Akira?**

**Touka no morirá, Arima tiene otros planes para ella y sobre todo para el bebé que espera.**

**¡Kaneki ha vuelto!**

**Y yo volveré a hacer mis tareas, ¡les deseo una excelente semana!**

**Hasta luego :D**


	9. Kaneki Haise

**Nuevo capítulo ¡yaaaaaay!**

**OWO**

Ya había pasado tres meses desde la desaparición de Touka, Ayato no dejaba de amenazarlo y demostrarle su odio, Hinami no hacía nada más que llorar por no saber el destino de la chica a la cual consideraba como su hermana mayor, todos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para encontrarla, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, no había ninguna clase de huella o seña de a donde se la pudieron haber llevado, no había registros con su nombre en las listas de los viajes recientes, a pesar de haber recuperado su memoria por completo, seguía bajo el perfil de Haise Sasaki, Akira había aparecido un día como si nada, todos se sorprendieron de que estuviera viva, por más que le cuestionaron sobre su paradero ella jamás respondía, pero no parecía la misma de antes, algo en ella se había suavizado, se le notaba más feliz, pero a Kaneki no le importaba nada en lo absoluto, solo quería encontrar a Touka, cada día su angustia crecía más y más, ¿estaría ella bien?, ¿estaría asustada?, ¿su embarazo estaría yendo bien?, ¿se le notaria ya?, eran demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, estaba seguro de que pronto iba a estallar, para colmo de todo, Arima parecía como si nada, llego el punto en el que comenzó a pensar en que él investigador no tenía nada que ver, todo era tan complicado, estaba seguro de que pronto estallaría.

_5 meses después_

Touka ya debería de estar entrando en su octavo mes de embarazo, si es que ella seguía viva, aun no se daban por vencidos, pero Ayato se fue de la ciudad sin decir nada, Nishiki cada vez tenía menos tiempo para ayudarlo, tenía sus propios asuntos, en la cafetería Enji y Kaya, por más que buscaban información entre los ghouls que iban al pequeño café, nadie sabía nada, Hinami estaba a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, Kaneki se había mudado ya no vivía en la misma casa que los demás miembros del escuadrón quinque, ya estaba comenzando a entrar en un abismo de nostalgia, dolor y desesperación.

_¿A caso ella se sentía de igual manera cuando yo desaparecí?_

-¿En qué piensas Sasaki?-lo cuestiono la chica rubia de ojos violetas.

-Lo sabes muy bien Akira-respondió con un tono de voz apagado.

-Sasaki creo que lo mejor será que te olvides de esa chica-sugirió sin dejar de ver la pantalla del ordenador.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?!-replico alterado el joven de recién cumplidos veinticuatro años.

-Debes seguir con tu vida, ni si quiera sabes si ella y tu hijo siguen vivos-continuo ella con voz indiferente.

-No puedo hacerlo, tengo que encontrarla, el tiempo se agota, ya ni si quiera me importa este trabajo, debería renunciar y alejarme de todo esto-hablo cansado, agobiado.

-Tú y yo sabemos que solo hay una forma de salir de aquí, solo muertos-dijo seriamente levantando la mirada para enfocarla en el joven de cabello blanco con raíces negras.

-No puedo seguir esta conversación, iré a la cafetería-dijo saliendo de la oficina, se dirigió al ascensor, al salir de él escucho que la recepcionista hablaba con la asistente de Arima, sin querer escucho la conversación entre las mujeres.

-Es una pena lo que le está pasando a su esposa-dijo la asistente.

-Yo ni si quiera sabía que estaba casado.

-Ni yo, pero Arima-san siempre mantiene su vida privada de ese modo, es una pena que tenga que irse de Tokyo por la salud de su esposa, más ahora que está a punto de dar a luz-ese último comentario atrapo su atención.

-¿Y tú has visto a su esposa?-pregunto con interés la recepcionista.

-No, además el no da muchos detalles, solo sabemos que es una chica de no más de veinticinco años, creo que es más joven, tiene cabello oscuro y ojos de color purpura o violeta-Kaneki dejo escapar un sonido de asombro, afortunadamente paso desapercibido para las dos chicas-uno de los miembros de su escuadrón me comento que ella no vive en Tokyo, ya que su embarazo fue riesgoso desde el principio, pobre chica.

-Vaya es una lástima, Arima-san es un excelente partido, ¿y sabes a donde se irá?-dijo la recepcionista desilusionada.

-Tengo entendido que su esposa esta en Fukuoka, Arima se ira dentro de dos semanas, es lo que tardara en llegar su remplazo.

-Pensé que Sasaki-san era el candidato para ese puesto.

-Oh sí, pero el mismo Arima decidió que no fuera así, no sé por qué, si él siempre estaba presumiendo de los logros de Sasaki, decía que era su orgullo, tal vez sea porqué su esposa espera un varón y ahora tiene en quién concentrar ese amor paternal-reía la asistente, Kaneki no quiso escuchar más, tal vez esa mujer no era una Touka, pero debía verlo con sus propios ojos, regreso a la oficina y tomo sus cosas.

-Akira, lo he pensado, tomare unas vacaciones, necesito alejarme de aquí para pensar y poner en orden mis ideas.

-¿Iras a buscarla no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Amon dice que te debe un favor y que te ayudara-continuo ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Qué rayos?

-El tiempo que desaparecí, estuve con él, me explico lo que había pasado, la chica que lo ayudo a cuidarme cuando estuve herida fue Kirishima, por lo tanto yo también le debo un favor a esa chica, pero me quedare para cubrir las apariencias.

_Flash Back_

_-Ya no puedo seguir así, si no me dices quien eres de una maldita vez juro que te asesinare aunque sea yo quien muera intentándolo-dijo ella golpeándolo al hombre en el pecho._

_-Akira, no hagas esto._

_-¿Cómo rayos es que sabes mi nombre?_

_-Por favor basta._

_-¿Quién demonios eres?-continuo golpeándolo._

_-Terminaras lastimándote-decía pasivamente el hombre._

_-Maldita sea-dijo ella rompiendo una ventana y tomando uno de los pedazos del vidrió._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-dijo el tipo con un tono de alarma en su voz, Akira posiciono el cristal en su estómago._

_-Habla de una vez o tú estúpida diversión termina aquí-dijo ella enterrando el trozo de vidrio en su cuerpo, su cara comenzaba a descomponerse por el dolor._

_-Maldita sea Akira-dijo el hombre descubriendo su rostro y quitándole el vidrio._

_-Amon-dijo sorprendida, al poco tiempo quedo inconsciente, fue entonces que Amon la llevo a un hospital para que curaran de ella, alegando que había sido un intento de suicidio._

_Fin del flash back._

-Lo mejor será que te des prisa, antes de que Arima descubra tus intenciones-aconsejo la rubia.

-¿Un abrazo?-dijo Kaneki/Sasaki.

-Paso, ¡lárgate de una vez!

Salió de la oficina, llamo a todos, demando una reunión urgente, mientras hacía reservaciones para el vuelo más pronto con destino a Fukuoka, sería un viaje improvisto pero necesario, una corazonada le decía que ese era el lugar en donde ella estaba, al poco tiempo llego al nuevo Anteiku, donde se encontraban reunidos Amon, Nishiki, Hinami, Kaya, Enji, Yomo, Uta y sorpresivamente Ayato.

-Yo lo llame-dijo Hinami al notar la mirada de extrañes en Kaneki.

-No te preocupes Hinami, bien los convoque, porque creo saber dónde está Touka, Arima ha dicho en la oficina que se ausentara debido a que su mujer está embarazada y a punto de dar a luz, en dos semanas estará partiendo hacía allá, nosotros lo haremos esta noche, si es que deciden acompañarme, si deciden no hacerlo lo entenderé-dijo mirando a todos, Ayato no parecía estar muy convencido.

-Espero que tengas razón y encontremos a baka aneki-dijo el chico.

-Yo también iré a buscar a esa bruja-dijo Nishiki-será mejor que le diga a Kimi que empaque mis cosas.

-Onii-chan, Hinami también va-dijo la pequeña ya no tan pequeña, era todo una joven de diecinueve años.

-Yo también, le debo un favor a ese conejo-Amon.

-Lo que sea por Touka-chan-dijo Uta, Yomo solo asintió.

-Esto es como hace cuatro años que conversábamos para ir a rescatarte-señalo Kaya.

-Casualmente Touka-chan era la que estaba más preocupada por encontrarte, supongo que la cafetería cerrara por un tiempo-dijo Enji en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias a todos, nos vemos en el aeropuerto de Haneda a las ocho, empaquen solo lo necesario.

Rápidamente se dirigió al apartamento de Touka, donde él se encontraba residiendo desde aquel día, empaco sus cosas y las de Hinami, se dirigieron al aeropuerto, no había tiempo que perder, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, tenían el tiempo encima, Hinami estaba preocupada por él, se le notaba ansioso, espera que sus habilidades de olfato pudieran encontrar a la chica, eran las ocho cuando ya todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto documentando su equipaje, abordaron casi al instante, Kaneki subió apresurado, Hinami sentía que su corazón se apretujaba solo de verlo así, se veía emocionado, con un propósito, el vuelo les pareció eterno, más porque Kaneki no dejaba de moverse de su lugar, o miraba el reloj, o tronaba sus dedos, hasta que Nishiki lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Tranquilízate de una vez, llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar!-dijo exasperado.

-Nishiki-kun-dijo Kaya en tono reprobatorio, fue cuando noto que los demás pasajeros los observaban.

-Lo siento, pero definitivamente ya acabo con mi paciencia.

-Sí pero no por eso le vas a provocar otra pérdida de memoria por tus golpes, idiota-dijo Ayato, quien cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se calló rápidamente.

-Ayato-san estas rojo como un tomate-señalo Hinami riendo.

-No es cierto-respondió el chico de cabello violeta.

Y así fue como todos excepto Kaneki comenzaron a discutir hasta que una azafata se acercó pidiendo que se sentaran en sus asientos y abrocharan sus cinturones porque estaban a punto de aterrizar en Fukuoka, Kaneki respiro tranquilo, pero ahora era momento para poner manos a la obra, pero desgraciadamente Hinami, estaba demasiado cansada, habían llegado a las tres de la madrugada, por lo que lo mejor fue irse a registrar a un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, cuando estuvieron todos instalados decidieron dormir, por más que Kaneki lo intento solo pudo dormir unas cuantas horas, a las seis de la mañana decidió salir a caminar, se dio una rápida ducha y se colocó ropa deportiva para salir a caminar en un parque popular de la ciudad, tenía que relajarse un poco, ya estaba en el lugar indicado, tenía tiempo para localizarla y salir de ahí, comenzó el recorrido, ciertamente era un lugar hermoso, lleno de árboles, mujeres con carreolas, hombres de mediana edad, adolescentes escuchando música con audífonos mientras corría, después de una hora de recorrido, decidió regresar al lugar, salió para tomar una calle y dirigirse al hotel cuando la vio.

Una joven de cabello violeta, con un vientre bastante abultado, estaba seguro que era ella, su rostro se ilumino, cuando de pronto noto que la chica se apoyó en un poste, su rostro parecía contraerse de ¿dolor?, demonios, parecía que entraba en trabajo de parto, corrió rápidamente hacia ella, al estar cerca, su aroma lo invadió, ese olor particular de Touka, olía dulce, pero sutilmente, también olía a lavanda.

-Touka-chan, ¿estás bien?

-No, lléveme a un hospital-le rogo-mi bebé, mi bebé ya viene-dijo contrayéndose mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-Taxi-grito Kaneki, un auto amarillo se detuvo rápidamente-al hospital más cercano por favor, rápido-le indico mientras acomodaba a Touka en el auto.

En menos de diez minutos habían llegado al hospital, en cuanto entro con la joven en sus brazos, fue rápidamente atendido, pusieron a Touka en una camilla y rápidamente se la llevaron, mientras una de las enfermeras le indico que la siguiera para llenar unos formularios con su nombre, y datos tanto de la chica como de él, al terminar la chica le dio ropas para entrar a la sala de parto donde se encontraba la chica lista para traer a su hijo al mundo, el pequeño se había apresurado un poco, pero eso no importaba, lo importante era que los había encontrado, entro en la sala e inmediatamente tomo la mano de la chica, quien sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo y la apretó con fuerza.

-Muy bien señora, es hora de pujar, se convertirán en padres en menos de lo que piensan-le dijo el doctor.

-Te juro que cuando salga de esta voy a matarte Kaneki-dijo ella, el corazón del chico dio un vuelco, pensó que ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Touka-chan-dijo contento, besando la frente ahora llena de sudor de la chica.

-No me digas Touka-chan, tú me hiciste esto-dijo entre contracciones-no dejare que me toques nunca más.

-Touka-chan no seas tan extremista-decía Kaneki tratando de suavizar la situación.

-Señora necesito que puje cuando sienta que la contracción viene-

-Kaneki-rugió la pobre mujer mientras pujaba-considérate hombre muerto-parecía endemoniada.

-Señora por favor no grite, va a agotarse antes de poder terminar de sacar a su hijo de su cuerpo-recomendó una enfermera, Touka la miro con odio.

-No se preocupe señor, siempre se ponen así, de seguro es su primer hijo.

-Así es-respondió Kaneki.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Ken!-grito Touka de nuevo.

-¡Señora!-la regaño la enfermera.

-Vete al infierno maldita, como tú no eres la que se está partiendo en dos para sacar a este niño, te es fácil hablar, malditaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-definitivamente la chica había perdido el control.

-Puedo ver la cabeza, ya casi sale toda, un poco más señora, ya casi terminamos.

-Tú puedes Touka-le dijo Kaneki besándole la frente de nuevo-gracias, gracias, gracias por esperarme hasta ahora.

-Kaneki idiota-dijo pujando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que un estrepitoso llanto lleno la sala.

-Es un varón-anunció el doctor, lo acurrucaron rápidamente en el pecho de Touka, quien al sentirlo comenzó a llorar, Kaneki vio la escena conmovido, el pequeño bebé se tranquilizó al sentir a su madre, dejo de llorar.

-Es perfecto-dijo Kaneki.

-¿Señor desea cortar el cordón?-dijo el médico extendiéndole unas tijeras, Kaneki sabía que eso no iba a funcionar con un pequeño ghoul, así que improviso, tomo las tijeras, Touka pareció comprender y le ayudo a montar esa charada, para que él cortara el cordón con su mano, lo hizo rápidamente y le entrego las tijeras al doctor.

-¿Ya saben cómo lo llamaran?-intervino la enfermera, Touka miro a Kaneki, ella sonrió y observo al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos.

-Haise-dijo ella-¿te parece bien Ken?-le pregunto sonriendo.

-El pequeño Haise-dijo acariciando el rostro del pequeño niño, un hermoso y regordete bebé de tez enrojecida y tupido cabello negro, beso a su mujer, era una escena conmovedora.

-Siempre entran echas unas fieras y cuando todo termina se comportan como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo el doctor riendo.

Al poco tiempo pasaron a Touka a una habitación para que descansara, Kaneki había llamado a todos al hotel, les dijo que tenían que llegar lo antes posible al hospital donde se encontraba, nadie podía creer lo que veían, en una habitación de hospital estaba una cansada y sonrosada Touka sosteniendo un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta de color celeste, Hinami al verlo solo pudo pedir sostenerlo, Ayato abrazo a su hermana, como hacía años atrás, vio a su sobrino.

-¿Y cómo lo llamaron?-pregunto Kaya con el pequeño bebé dormido en sus brazos.

-Les presento a Kaneki Haise-dijo orgulloso Kaneki.

-Kimi se volverá loca al conocerlo-señalo Nishiki.

-¿Cuándo darán de alta a Touka?-intervino Yomo.

-Debemos irnos lo antes posible, Arima no debe tardar en enterarse-intervino Amon.

-Mierda, me había olvidado de eso-dijo Touka.

-Mañana mismo será dada de alta, acabo de preguntarle a la enfermera-dijo Enji.

-Bien tenemos que ir por las cosas de Touka, busquen un transporte, saldremos mañana mismo en cuanto la den de alta-dijo Kaneki.

Mientras los chicos obedecían, Amon se quedó con Kaneki en el hospital para hacer guardia, el pobre padre primerizo no había descansado y ambos necesitaban descansar con urgencia, ya que de ahora en adelante sus vidas serían más difíciles de lo que podrían imaginarse, tendría que protegerlos más que nunca, Arima no los dejaría ir tan fácil, seguramente esto ya estaba planeado, la noche no se hizo esperar y por lo tanto los dos nuevos padres se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, mientras los demás acudían a recoger las cosas de Touka y del bebé en el lugar que ella les indico.

Al día siguiente Touka y el pequeño Haise fueron dados de alta, a la salida los esperaba una camioneta enorme, Hinami llevaba al bebé en un porta bebe, el pequeño niño les había regalado un pequeño adelanto del color de sus ojos, violetas como los de su madre, algo que obviamente Kaneki y Touka ya sabían, pero desde que lo vieron por primera vez ya no los había abierto hasta ese momento, salieron todos contentos del hospital, Yomo conducía, Uta iba de copiloto, Kaneki y Touka abrazados en un asiento mientras ella amamantaba al pequeño Haise, habiéndose acomodado los demás en sus respectivos asientos y quedándose dormido el pequeño ghoul todos partieron de vuelta a Tokyo, iba a ser un viaje largo.

-Arima-san, se han ido-decía al teléfono la misma enfermera que había presenciado el parto.

-Muy bien, todo está saliendo exactamente como lo planee.

**OWO**

**¿Qué dijeron, y vivieron felices para siempre?, nope, esto no se acaba aquí, esta no es la forma en la que quería hacer este capítulo, pero quería darles algo de lo que estuvieran esperando, un poquito de felicidad, ya que no puedo actualizar tan pronto como me gustaría, pero si les interesa me esta yendo muy bien en mi trabajo, en la universidad también, pero la semana pasada estuvo de locos, lo bueno es que el fin de semana nos fue bien, después de un evento importante, nos sorprendieron con una fiesta en la playa y ahí dormimos, estuvo maravilloso, evidentemente a pesar de que estoy agotada, les escribí este capítulo, espero que les guste y me hagan saber lo que piensan, ya que me encanta leer sus reviews, me animan mucho, espero que tengan una semana genial, les deseo lo mejor.**


	10. Reset

**¡No me odien por esto!**

**OWO**

En un laboratorio de la base central del CCG se encontraba el investigador Arima Kishou, junto a un equipo de científicos que perfeccionaban ciertos instrumentos para él, hasta que apareció un hombre algo mayor, pero de buen porte y se dirigió a él.

-Oh buen día, investigador de primera clase Arima, no lo esperaba tan pronto-dijo el hombre con bata blanca.

-No se preocupe, ¿ya está listo lo que le ordene?

-Sí, ya tenemos listas las balas de contención RC y también el suero de memoria que ordeno, todo está fabricado con acero quinque para que funcione en ghouls.

-Excelente-dijo con un brillo sombrío en sus ojos.

-¿Esto es por si el ghoul SS Haise se sale de control de nuevo?-pregunto interesado el hombre.

-Sí, últimamente se ha salido de control, es uno de nuestros mejores elementos-dijo seriamente.

-Bien, está listo-dijo el hombre entregándole un maletín de quinque, en el cuál se encontraba un rifle, dardos con suero y diez balas de contención de RC.

-Muchas gracias Haneda-dijo despidiéndose de los científicos del CCG y saliendo del laboratorio.

Mientras tanto Akira Mado recibía la sorpresa de que sería enviada al distrito 11 junto al escuadrón quinque, ella trato de protestar pero fueron órdenes directas del director, ya no habría forma de proteger a Sasaki, ese mismo día sus cosas junto con las del escuadrón fueron transportadas, Akira no podía con el sentimiento de incertidumbre que ahora la invadía, Sasaki había vuelto a trabajar en la oficina central junto a los demás miembros del escuadrón, se había enterado de que tuvo un hijo con Kirishima, sabía que la pequeña familia se encontraba vulnerable, más por el hecho de que el pequeño y Kirishima tenían que mantenerse escondidos, ella solo conocía al pequeño Haise por una foto que Sasaki tenía en su móvil, el pequeño ya debía tener dos semanas, rayos se sentía tan impotente, ni si quiera Amon podía ayudarlos tanto como le gustaría, Arima siempre estaba vigilándolos, y Sasaki hacía todo lo posible por seguir manteniendo esa identidad.

-Ya es hora investigador de primera clase Mado, tome sus cosas-le dijo Arima neutralmente.

-Arima-san-dijo ella mientras salía de la oficina dejándolo solo con Sasaki.

-Haise-el chico de cabellos blancos levanto la mirada, mostrando un rostro inexpresivo, no tenía por qué fingir que Arima era de su agrado, mucho menos ahora.

-¿Qué desea Arima-San?-Dijo levantándose de su escritorio.

-Esto-dijo arrojándole su quinque IXA en el pecho, haciendo que Kaneki quedara atrapado en la pared.

-¿Qué demonios Arima-san?-dijo mientras vio que sacaba un rifle.

-No te preocupes, pronto no recordaras nada de esto-y le disparo directo a la frente-Nunca debiste recuperar tu memoria-le dijo mientras se acercaba y le destrabo el quinque del pecho haciendo que el joven cayera inconsciente, hasta que noto que el chico comenzaba a reaccionar le dijo-Todo está bien, solo te saliste de control, ¿recuerdas el acuerdo?

-Soy Haise Sasaki, ghoul artificial rango SS, creado por el científico del árbol Aogiri, estoy aquí como investigador rango uno, bajo las órdenes del escuadrón Mado, mentor del escuadrón quinque, sere tratado como humano pero en caso de que mi lado ghoul entre en frenesí, sere exterminado como ghoul-hablo como si estuviera en un trance.

-Así es Haise, solo que ahora serás mi mano derecha, Mado ha sido enviada al distrito 11 junto a los demás miembros del escuadrón quinque, te necesito para que me protejas, ¿aceptas tu nuevo cargo investigador rango uno Haise?-le hablo con tranquilidad.

-A sus órdenes Arima-san-dijo el joven en tono neutral, como si de un robot se tratase.

En otro lugar en una pequeña y acogedora casa a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba una joven mujer con violetas cabellos acomodados a un costado de su cabeza, vestía un sencillo vestido color pastel, mirando el reloj preocupada, su novio aun no llegaba y ya habían pasado horas desde su horario de salida, cargaba a su pequeño bebé que yacía dormido en sus brazos, ya dentro de poco estaba segura que dejaría un agujero en el piso, cuando de pronto tocaron dejo al niño en el porta bebé y acudió abrir, de seguro era él quien había olvidado sus llaves una vez más, pero al abrir la puerta se petrifico, no era su novio, era el investigador de pálidos cabellos y fría mirada, ella en un acto reflejo corrió hacia donde había depositado a su bebé, pero no alcanzo a llegar ya que el investigador le lanzo su quinque Narukami, haciéndole un agujero en el estómago, él bebé comenzó a llorar al escuchar el estruendo, ella trato de acercarse a él, pero Arima volvió a atacarla con su quinque, Touka activo su kagune y Arima le disparo con las balas de contención RC, cayendo ella al piso, débil pero consiente, pudo ver como se acercaba al pequeño y lo tomaba con un brazo, el niño dejo de llorar.

-Deja a mi hijo-grito ella pero sin poder hacer nada, sus heridas aún no se regeneraban.

-No te preocupes, lo querré como a un hijo-dijo observando al pequeño de ojos violetas.

-¿Qué hiciste con Kaneki?-dijo tratando de incorporarse.

-Como en poco tiempo no lo recordaras, te lo diré-dijo con sorna-borre su memoria, Kaneki Ken no existe de nuevo, está muerto para esta sociedad, así como lo estarás ahora tú-dijo apuntándole con el arma-esta será tú última vez como Kirishima Touka-y le disparo, la chica cayo inconsciente al piso.

El investigador rápidamente guardo el rifle en su maletín, las balas y lo escondió, puso al pequeño niño en su porta bebé, acostó a Touka en uno de los sillones de la sala, esperando que ella respondiera, observo detenidamente al pequeño bebé, era idéntico a Sasaki, la única diferencia eran los ojos violetas que brillaban ante él, el pequeño estaba por llorar, pero él lo cargo, ese bebé no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora el sería el padre de ese niño, lo criaría como suyo y lo convertiría en un investigador renombrado del CCG, el sería el digno sucesor de Arima, ¿por qué?, porque consideraba a Haise como su hijo, que mejor que moldear a ese pequeño niño que era todo lo que él quiso, nunca se fijó en una mujer, no lo veía necesario, Touka solo sería la nana del niño y su falsa esposa para mantener el teatro, la chica comenzó a reaccionar, abrió sus ojos pesadamente, le dolía el cuerpo, no sabía bien porque, pero le dolía bastante, cuando pudo enfocar su vista noto a un hombre vestido de traje muy formal sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

-Querida, por fin despiertas-le dijo en un tono suave.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, dónde estoy?-dijo ella incorporándose.

-Seguro son los nervios por la boda, mañana nos casamos cielo, por fin seremos una familia-le dijo tratando de sonar dulce y convincente.

-¿Quién soy yo?-dijo ella asustada.

-Querida, tu nombre es Hikari, a partir de mañana serás Hikari Arima eres una madre amorosa y próxima esposa leal y enamorada, y este pequeño es nuestro hijo, ¿que no lo recuerdas?, fue un parto difícil, por poco perdíamos al pequeño Takeshi, pero es un luchador, por eso escogi ese nombre para él-le dijo sonriendo.

-No, ese no es su nombre-le dijo tranquila, sin alterarse-no bromees conmigo…-

-Kishou-le dijo él.

-No bromees Kishou-dijo ella aún más tranquila tomando al niño en brazos-nuestro hijo se llama Haise-Arima se quedó estático ante lo que la chica aun recordara eso.

-Así es querida, yo quería ponerle ese nombre pero lo odiaste inmediatamente y como tú lo trajiste al mundo, ganaste la batalla del nombre del pequeño, el pequeño Haise Arima-le sonrio, ella pareció creerle.

**OWO**

**Cortito lo sé, pero así tenía que ser, no me odien T_T**


	11. La sangre llama

**¿Qué dijeron?, ¿eso es todo?**

**OWO**

_Ocho meses después…_

Erala noche de gala de los miembros del CCG, ahí se encontraba Akira, solo estaban los investigadores de rangos superiores, muchas de las mujeres ahí estaban entusiasmadas por conocer a la famosa esposa del investigador Arima, esa misma noche Haise Sasaki sería promovido a investigador de primera clase, era una noche para celebrar, Haise llego vistiendo un traje sastre color negro, muy elegante, Akira con un vestido negro sencillo y elegante y unas cuantas joyas y su cabello recogido, paso la noche conversando con sus colegas cuando noto que Arima había llegado del brazo de una mujer que vestía un vestido color azul oscuro, su cabello cortado al frente, se veía muy joven, sin duda era Kirishima, mientras Arima vestía un traje color gris, detrás de ellos iba una nana, quien transportaba en una fina carriola negra al pequeño hijo de Sasaki y Touka, Arima pareció notar que Akira tenía la vista fija en ellos, trago en seco al notar como se acercaban.

-Excelente noche, ¿no es así Mado?-dijo cínicamente Arima.

-Sí, así es Arima-San-respondió ella fingiendo cortesía.

-Permíteme presentarte a mi esposa-dijo introdujendo a la mujer de ojos violetas y labios carmesí-Arima Hikari, ella es Mado Akira.

-Es un placer, he escuchado mucho sobre usted-dijo Touka, estrechando la mano de Akira.

-Sasaki está por llegar-anuncio Akira, Arima ni se inmuto, Touka/Hikari pareció no entender de que hablaban.

-Oh cierto, querida he querido que lo conozcas, es como un hijo para mí, mi mano derecha-dijo abrazando la cintura de Touka, quien no parecía muy cómoda con el contacto, se zafo para tomar a su pequeño en brazos-querida para eso tenemos a la nana.

-No me interesa Kishou, tú sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que ella este cerca de mi hijo-mientras ella tomaba al pequeño, no se había dado cuenta de que Sasaki se aproximaba, así que cuando se levantó noto al joven de peculiares cabellos, se vieron por unos segundos, notaron como sus corazones se aceleraban, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Querida, este es Sasaki, Sasaki mi esposa Hikari-dijo Arima presentando a Touka con Kaneki.

-Un placer-le dijo Sasaki mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer y depositaba un beso.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo ella asombrada, con su mano libre.

-¿Y quién es ese pequeño?-dijo Sasaki cambiando su seriedad por alegría.

-Es mí…

Es mi hijo Haise-dijo orgulloso Arima, interrumpiendo a Touka.

-_Mentiroso-_pensó Akira, ahora comprendía el porqué del cambió, sabía muy bien el procedimiento que había utilizado Arima para separarlos, pero se olvidó de borrar la memoria de la chica.

-Se ve encantador-dijo, el niño reacciono al sonido y busco la voz de Sasaki, quien al verlo quedo impactado, era como verse en un espejo, los enormes ojos violetas del niño que transmitían pureza e inocencia, algo dentro de sí le decía que el niño le pertenecía, de inmediato el pequeño vestido de blanco estiro sus bracitos hacia Sasaki.

-Esto es extraño, ni si quiera con su padre hace eso-recalco la nana que se mantenía observando la escena, Arima se tensó, no parecía satisfecho, ese encuentro fue una mala idea, desde el momento en que su "esposa" se había negado a ir sin su hijo sabía que era una mala idea, ella era su esposa de título, ni si quiera se dignaba a tocarla.

-¿Puedo?-le pregunto Sasaki a Touka.

-Por supuesto-le dijo esbozando una sonrisa y pasándole al niño quien inmediatamente comenzó a balbucearle y sonreírle-nunca lo había visto así, con nadie que no fuera yo, le agradas-dijo encantada Touka.

-Creo que tengo un toque especial con los niños Hikari-dijo sonriendo Sasaki.

-Haise es muy selectivo con las personas, ni si quiera con su padre se porta así-prosiguió Touka.

-¿Su nombre es Haise?-dijo Sasaki sorprendido, algo dentro de sí se removió.

-Así es, es el nombre que escogí-le dijo ella feliz.

-Es extraño, pero el pequeño Haise tiene un parecido increíble con Sasaki-dijo Akira provocando que todos la miraran sorprendidos.

-Eso no puede ser porqué es MI hijo-dijo Arima haciendo énfasis en el mí, y retirando al pequeño de los brazos de Sasaki, el cual comenzó a llorar al instante y rogar por los brazos de Sasaki, la nana intervino diciendo que lo llevaría a pasear para calmarlo, Touka/Hikari estaba preocupada, su hijo era un ghoul que aún no controlaba su kakugan y en ese lugar era peligroso.

-Será mejor que yo vaya con él-dijo emprendiendo el camino, pero fue detenida por Arima.

-Deja, para eso tenemos a la nana.

-Te he dicho una y mil veces que no quiero a esa mujer cerca de mi hijo-le dijo alzando la voz, Arima estaba comenzando a perder la compostura.

La noche prosiguió, el nombramiento de Sasaki fue oficial, ahora era un investigador de primera clase, se encargaría de las quinques y a Mado le sería asignado otro escuadrón, Arima fue quien dio estos reconocimientos, presumió a su esposa, quienes no dejaban de felicitarlo por la hermosa familia, eso termino por asquear a Hikari, quien harta de la situación se acercó a la nana, quien en realidad era la asistente personal de Arima y le dijo.

-Estas despedida-mostrando su kakugan-aparece en mi casa y yo misma te comeré-después tomo la carriola con su hijo en ella y salió hacia un balcón en busca de aire, la chica fue directo con Arima, quien solo le dijo que se fuera a casa, de todas formas tendría que vigilar de una u otra forma a Touka, sospechaba que la mente de la chica era más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado, la había subestimado, tal vez comenzaba a recordar su pasado, no se podía confiar, si la chica lo descubría, la eliminaría, lo importante para él era el pequeño niño. Por otro lado Touka/Hikari estaba en el balcón observando a su hijo jugando en la carriola con su biberón, no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se le unió.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Ah-se sorprendió-Sasaki es usted, menos mal-suspiro mientras veía al niño.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué esta tan impasible esta noche?-dijo el tranquilamente acercándose.

-Es una estupidez lo que diré, pero quiero divorciarme-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Pensé que era feliz con Arima-san-dijo Sasaki.

-No me quejo, trata bien a nuestro hijo, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que todo eso es falso, nuestro hijo lo repudia en muchas ocasiones, es extraño, ¿cómo es que un hijo propio puede huir de su padre?-le dijo consternada observando al niño, quien balbuceaba mamá.

-Es un niño muy hermoso-añadió Sasaki acercándose más a la carriola, el niño al verlo comenzó a alegrarse y mover sus manitas, las cuales Sasaki tomo y jugueteo con ellas.

-Me arriesgo a decir que te quiere mucho más que a su padre-dijo ella observando a Sasaki.

-No sé por qué, pero hay algo que se siente demasiado familiar en todo esto, es como si perteneciera-dijo Sasaki como si estuviera divagando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la mujer.

-Yo siento lo mismo, ¿Quién eres en realidad Sasaki?-dijo dolida, él la miro y el pequeño que reía dejo de balbucear para decir…

-Papá-y estiro sus bracitos a Sasaki, ambos quedaron consternados, el niño ni si quiera a Arima le decía papá, cuando se le pedía que lo hiciera se negaba.

A lo lejos alguien observaba la escena y confabulaba un plan al teléfono, tenían que hacer algo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

**OWO**

**Creían que así nomas los iba a dejar, espero que les guste y no me odien mucho por esto, les deseo una excelente semana, los adoro a cada uno de ustedes, si viviera en Japón en este momento estaría ahorcando a Ishida Sui, no importa que cumplamos años el mismo día, hasta que me diga donde tiene a Touka y que le hizo : , buenas noches, los quiero, déjenme sus reviews que ya saben que amo muchísimo :D**


	12. Esperanza

**¡He vuelto!, felices fiestas, etc., ya cumplí 24 años wii, lamento la demora u.u, pero estuvo de locos, sin más aquí en nuevo capítulo, les anuncio que el final está cerca, pero que ya estoy pensando en el próximo, mis mejores deseos y saludos.**

**OWO**

-Ella no tiene el poder para despedirte-sentenciaba Arima a la mujer al otro lado del teléfono, quien evidentemente se encontraba molesta-esa maldita ghoul está causando demasiados problemas-dijo irritado.

-Si lo que a usted le interesa es el niño, debería de matarla y quitárselo, no es lo que usted quiere, criar a ese niño como el arma más poderosa del CCG, si ya acabo con el ghoul alguna vez llamado Kaneki o ciempiés, qué le impide hacerlo de nuevo, ¿o es que nuestro querido Kishou se ha encariñado?-

-¡Calla Haruno!-dijo irritado Arima, mientras observaba a Sasaki y Touka conversar amenamente-tengo que deshacerme de uno de los dos, el problema es que ya llamaron la atención demasiado, sería excelente provocar a Sasaki para que sea una amenaza.

-Oh, la vieja treta de mientras se comporte como humano será tratado como tal y mientras esté en su frenesí ghoul será exterminado-reía la joven al lado del teléfono-has caído muy bajo, ¿Por qué no la mata a ella?

-¿A caso eres idiota?, ni todo un equipo del CCG podrá controlar al monstruito cuando su kagune se active, no sabemos de qué clase será, la madre es un tipo ukaku y el padre un tipo rinkaku por lo tanto, necesitamos contenerlo, podemos estar ante el peligro de un ser como el búho de un ojo, inclusive peor.

-¿Por qué no simplemente eliminarlo ahora mismo?, es un mocoso indefenso-decía molesta la chica.

-Evidentemente eres una inepta, será mejor que busques un remplazo para ti, me hastía perder el tiempo contigo.

Arima Kishou solo quería una cosa, criar a ese niño como suyo y hacerlo su máxima arma, nadie lo derrotaría, el problema era la madre del mocoso y obviamente el padre, tendría que fingir la muerte del infante para que la mujer dejara todo atrás y por fin matarla, no se tocaría el corazón, inclusive dudaba que lo tuviera, odiaba tanto a esos ghouls pero sabía que con ese niño podrían derrotar al ghoul de un ojo, lo haría rápidamente, ni si quiera dejaría que ella viera los restos del infante, los quemaría y sepultaría rápidamente, luego se iría de Japón lo más probable es que a Alemania, allí lo criaría como un arma en el CCG de Alemania, era un plan perfecto.

Mientras tanto Akira no dejaba de observarlo, sabía que algo se traía entre manos, ella junto a Amon harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerlo, mientras tanto lo más que pudo hacer fue intervenir los teléfonos del hombre, no por nada gozaba de una fama increíble como la hija del gran Mado Kureo, había sido bien entrenada en artes marciales y espionaje, la vida no solo se trata de cazar asquerosos ghouls, era lo que su padre decía, si supiera que está a poco tiempo de casarse con uno seguramente la desterraría incluso la mataria.

Mientras tanto en el balcón.

-Sonara atrevido de mi parte, pero me gustaría invitarla a un café-dijo sonrosado Sasaki.

-Sonara aun peor que te diga que acepto-le sonrio Touka.

-Hikari usted me agrada bastante, siento que hace mucho que la conozco.

-Me arriesgo a decir lo mismo-dijo la mujer embelesada, de pronto el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-se alarmo Sasaki.

-No, no se preocupe-rio la joven de ojos violetas-es hora de que Haise se duerma-espero no le moleste-dijo ella dejando uno de sus senos descubiertos para acercar al bebé, cosa que por demás puso nervioso a Kaneki-él no se duerme si no lo amamanto primero-sonrio tímida.

-No se preocupe-Sasaki volteo hacía otro lado-¿no cree que ya es muy grande para aun ser amamantado?-dijo tratando de desviar la incomodidad.

-Para un bebé humano lo sería, pero ya que Haise aún no puede cazar, tengo que comer el doble para que él pueda obtener sus nutrientes a través de mi-dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al bebé.

-Nunca me habría imaginado que la esposa de Arima-san fuese un ghoul y menos que procreara un hijo con ella-dijo Kaneki pensativo-No me malentiendas Hikari.

-No te preocupes, a veces yo llego a pensar lo mismo, como es que él es el padre de este pequeño, si jamás se ha atrevido a tocarme, creo que ni a mí me agrada la idea, inclusive no vivimos en la misma casa yo vivo en un Penn house y el quién sabe dónde, solo aparece de repente, no entiendo cómo fue que firme los papeles de matrimonio, de verdad, solo recuerdo que nos casamos cuando Haise tenía un mes y medio de edad, siento que él me odia-dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido y acunaba al pequeño niño blanco como la nieve con sonrosadas mejillas y oscuros cabellos como la noche en sus brazos.

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-dijo tratando de sonreír Sasaki.

-No lo has hecho, Sasaki es hora de que me retire-dijo la hermosa mujer arropando a su hijo en su carriola-es hora de llevar a Haise a casa, además, no me interesa estar con estas personas, al menos tú has sido una agradable compañía-dijo mientras se disponía a retirarse pero Kaneki la retuvo del brazo, ella lo miro sorprendida y él la soltó avergonzado.

-Lo siento, es solo que, espero no sonar muy atrevido, pero me gustaría verla de nuevo, incluso a Haise, me ha agrado Hikari-dijo Sasaki mirándola a los ojos avergonzado pero decidido, ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-Tampoco creo que sea correcto, pero algo me atrae hacia usted, sería un placer para mí volver a verlo, resulto ser de nuestro agrado-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, mientras de su bolso sacaba una pequeña libreta y anotaba en ella la dirección de una cafetería-martes a las 4:30, no llegues tarde -dijo mientras se retiraba.

Sasaki solo la observo retirarse, salir de la recepción sin si quiera hablar con Arima, de la única que se despidió fue de Akira, salió del lugar y el la observo desde el balcón, como acomodaba en asiento especial para bebé en el asiento trasero del auto al pequeño y dormido bebé; mientras que un joven del servició de aparcamiento guardaba la carriola en la cajuela, y ella tomaba las llaves del auto y antes de subir alzo la mirada hacía el balcón y le sonrio a Sasaki, después entro en el auto y se fue del lugar, mientras que Arima no perdió de vista la escena, aparentemente tendría que eliminar a Touka antes de lo previsto. Por su parte Akira era ahora quién acompañaba a Sasaki en el balcón.

-La fiesta es para ti y tú prefieres pasarla en el balcón mirando a las estrellas-dijo en tono burlesco la joven mujer de amatistas ojos y rubios cabellos.

-No me siento con ánimos de festejar nada, mucho menos de llegar a casa, es horrible estar solo, al menos tú tienes a tu prometido en casa-la chica lo miro seria-lo sé, lo sé, nadie debe saber sobre el compromiso de la joven Mado con un ghoul, últimamente eso se está poniendo de moda, las relaciones entre humanos y ghouls-dijo refiriéndose a Arima y su esposa y obviamente también a la relación entre Akira y Kotarou, no podía evitar sentirse algo deprimido respecto a eso.

-Sasaki, tú sabes que no estás solo, jamás lo estarás, no tienes ni idea de lo cerca que has estado de tú familia-dijo susurrando, afortunadamente el chico no le prestó atención ya que se encontraba leyendo una nota, para luego guardarla en su cartera.

-_Hikari-san es tan hermosa_-pensó Sasaki por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz.

**OWO**

**Como soy muy mala hasta aquí lo dejo, perdón, mi trabajo estuvo de locos, literalmente, luego la navidad, mi cumpleaños, año nuevo, cansancio, no dormir, etcétera jeje, no crean que me olvido de ustedes al contrario, siempre estoy pensando en cómo continuara la historia y si me extrañaran jeje, saludos y espero les haya gustado, lamento dejarlos en suspenso, pero así no sería divertido ;)**


End file.
